


Not Such A Damsel In Distress

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast and crew of Supernatural are one big happy family; they care for and protect one another. But after an outbreak of flu, there are outsiders on the set.  Amongst those outsiders is a dangerous predator and his partner, and they have set their sights on what they think is an easy target. Can Jensen prove them wrong, or will he need Jared, his knight in shining armour to come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First and foremost my thanks go to my amazing beta bigj52. There should be statues erected and sonnets written for this amazing woman. I can never fully express my gratitude at her endless patience in dealing with my scribbles.
> 
> Secondly my thanks go to sillie82 for her gorgeous art, and again her patience at dealing with my scribbles.
> 
> Now another warning. If you’re looking for a well written story with a complex plot, and strong characters...then boy, this ain’t the fic for you *G*. This is a blatant excuse to beat the crap out of my poor unsuspecting muse, Jensen (although somehow I think there must be days he gets phantom aches and pains). Wherever you are Mr Ackles, I apologize profoundly for my mistreatment of you.
> 
> Thanks go to those on my Flist who have promised to read this. I hope this story lives up you to your expectations, and more importantly you enjoy reading it. Thanks for sending me your encouragement, I really appreciated it.
> 
> Finally a big thank you to wendy and the highwaywoman for their tireless efforts in arranging the spn_J2_bigbang every year. What they do in putting all of this together is much appreciated, as it gives us a summer full of great stories to read from many wonderful writers. 
> 
> Last but not least thank you, brave reader if you’ve stayed here and read my story. Please feel free to leave feedback; your thoughts are always appreciated.

Title: Not Such A Damsel In Distress  
Author name: sasha_dragon  
Artist name: sillie82  
Genre: RPS  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen (non-AU)  
Rating: R  
Word count:   
Warnings: Violence, shameless Jensen whump, attempted non-con, homophobic language.  
Summary: The cast and crew of Supernatural are one big happy family; they care for and protect one another. But after an outbreak of flu, there are outsiders on the set.  Amongst those outsiders is a dangerous predator and his partner, and they have set their sights on what they think is an easy target. Can Jensen prove them wrong, or will he need Jared, his knight in shining armour to come to his rescue?  
  
  
  
  
Robert Singer took a few deep calming breaths; he stood like a general surveying his troops, preparing to get them ready for battle....  if he was honest with himself they weren’t exactly Special Forces.  No, these heroic souls were the emergency crew that had been begged, borrowed and stolen from other sets, after a particularly virulent flu virus had swept through the crew and decimated it, leaving him with the walking wounded, and barely recovered. But looking for the silver lining to the dark cloud hanging over his head, he thought he could always use the survivors as zombies. That’s if Sera could rustle up a script pretty quickly.  
  
The flu virus or in the words of Misha the other morning as he played Jared at scrabble, “It's the judgement of God upon us because we depicted him as a drunk, neurotic Penthouse writer! It’ll be a rain of frogs next, you mark my words.”   
  
Bob watched Jared consider this deeply philosophical declaration from his friend, nod in agreement and then spell the word fanion on the scrabble board, grinning triumphantly and punching the air when he triple-word scored.  
  
“Damnit! Not again. Do you even know what the word means, Padalecki?”  Misha groaned as Jared shook his head, “That’s it. I want the rules changed, so you can only use words you know the meaning of, not because you just know they make a word.”   
  
As Misha was speaking, Jensen had strolled by reading his script; he looked up and smiled at Jared, “Well, if that’s the case, you’ll be limiting Jay to bodily functions and profanities.  Do you really want that, Misha? I can just see your face when he triple-word scores with fart.”    
  
Misha just glared at his two co-stars, his expression reminding Bob of Castiel about to go all New Sheriff of Heaven, preparing to smite them both, just to be sure he got the right guy.  He got up and stalked off towards the set, muttering something about assbutts and Sasquatches with dumb luck.  
  
But what Misha’s self-proclaimed biblical plague had actually meant, was half the crew were collapsed in corners. And those who weren’t in the corners of the studio dying were throwing up in buckets while trying to operate cameras. Bob was confronted with falling horrendously behind schedule and having the suits back in L.A. breathing fire down his neck. This had led to him and Sera issuing a plea to the other shows in production nearby, asking to borrow crew members. They’d even promised to return them mostly unharmed and only slightly traumatized by the Js and Misha.  
  
Now Bob was looking at his new ‘team’ and he winced when he recognised a couple of old familiar faces.  Or to put it politely - the drunks, rogues and nut jobs of the Canadian television industry.  He checked himself when he remembered he was dealing with Jared, Jensen and Misha on a daily basis. He amended nut job with reality challenged. Bob shrugged and thought “Beggars can’t be choosers. We just have to get this episode in the can, and start up the next and we’ll be fine.”  
  
Taking another deep breath Bob got ready to offer a rallying cry to his troops; he struck what he hoped was a heroic pose, ready to do his best Henry V. The new crew stood waiting expectantly alongside the survivors of the plague, and those who had managed to stagger back onto set. “Ladies and gentlemen, first of all I’d like to thank you for coming here at such short notice.  And secondly I’d like to explain what we will need from you in the next few days.”   
  
 As Bob spoke he became aware that the crew was looking at something behind him. At first there were smiles, and then a few people started to giggle. Finally everyone dissolved into raucous laughter.  
  
Bob felt a presence behind him; he closed his eyes, muttered a quick prayer for strength then turned round.  He gawped at the sight in front of him; Jared, Jensen and Misha were standing there.  The three of them had gotten hold of hospital scrubs and gowns. They looked as if they were about to step onto the set of Dr Sexy and start in Sam’s field of neuro cardiothoracic surgery.  
  
Jared stepped forward, cleared his throat, and spoke with an earnest sincerity, “Ahh good, I’m glad we’ve caught all of you here at once.  In light of the sudden outbreak of Whumpitis amongst the crew, and to protect the three devilishly handsome cast members. And in the case of the youngest Adonis-like cast member...”  Jared ignored the outbreak of coughing behind him, with what sounded suspiciously like “bullshit” mixed in.  
  
Jared continued without hesitating “To protect the precious cast, we are here to provide you with your shots for the duration of your time working here.  Nurse Collins and Doctor Ackles will be moving among you shortly. I’ll be standing over here, looking pensive and concerned for your well-being.”  
  
On hearing their orders Misha and Jensen stepped forward, and as one they both produced the biggest syringes anyone had ever seen from behind their backs. Jensen moved towards Bob, his eyes crinkling round the sides, proving he was grinning behind his mask.  “Mr Singer, if you’ll just drop your pants, this won’t hurt much.”  By now the crew were helpless with laughter, and Bob put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present your cast, and this is utterly normal behaviour from them.  So as you leave this little meeting, I will point you in the direction of Craft Services where you will find our crew complaint forms. Take as many as you want and fill them in as necessary.” Bob waved in the general direction of the caterers, “But I must warn you now, the funniest ones are usually read out at the Christmas party, but we do take all complaints about our cast seriously at the time.”  
  
By now Jensen was stripping off his mask and gown leaving him in just his scrubs.  Misha pulled his mask down so it was hanging rakishly off his right ear, and Jared had just removed his mask.  Bob saw the mischievous look that crossed Jared’s face, and he took a step back for self-preservation.   
  
 Jared nodded to Misha, who suddenly hunched forward, raised his left shoulder and curled his arm against his chest, letting his right arm hang limply in front of him. He limped forward, dragging one foot behind him; Jensen was completely unaware of the change in Misha. Jensen was moving closer to Bob to speak him.  Jared walked forward quickly and before Jensen could react, he found himself being picked up and flung over Jared’s shoulder in a fireman’s lift.  
  
“Godamnit, Padalecki, what the hell?”  Jensen’s voice came from the region of Jared’s ass; it wasn’t that Jensen minded the view but he thought that he and Jared should at least try to be a little discreet in the face of new crew members.  
  
Jared turned to Misha and boomed out, “We must return to my laboratory forthwith.  My creature escaped before I could give him a brain, thankfully I have him again. Lead the way, Igor.”  
  
Misha turned away and limped forward a couple of steps and looked back over his raised shoulder, “Yeth, Marthter, I will make hathte and prepare the lab for your return.  Do you want the rethtrainth made ready?”   
  
Jared stood and calmly wiped his hand down his face after the impromptu shower he’d gotten during Misha’s speech.  He felt Jensen wriggling in his arms, “Yes, get the rethtrainth...I mean, restraints ready. Hurry, Igor, my creature is getting restless.  We must away, so I can put Master Edlund’s brain into this poor weak vessel.  A talent such as his shouldn’t be allowed to die.  It was so tragic when he was run over by that donkey cart full of Twilight fans.”   
  
 Jared threw his head back and laughed manically then he strode forward, followed by Misha, with Jensen making loud protests and flailing in an attempt to escape.  
  
Bob Singer turned to the crew, shook his head, shrugged and smiled, “Any questions? Good, then we’ll be filming in five.”  He walked away wondering if he was too late to apply to be director of the CW’s latest teen drama entitled, Help my Zombie Vampire, Angel Doesn’t Love Me Anymore.  
  
As the crew dispersed, the retreating figures of Jared, Jensen and Misha were being observed by two men.  They moved forward slightly and watched Jared as he finally put Jensen down; they could see the men laughing.  Jared pulled Jensen into a one-armed hug, then he let go and wrapped his arm round Jensen’s broad shoulders. Jared adjusted the headlock he had on Misha, and the three of them began to walk towards their trailers.  
  
One man smiled, but there was a calculating hunger in his dark-brown eyes.  It diminished the joy from the smile.  His eyes were predatory and cold as he followed the men.    
  
His friend studied him, and then he too glanced over at the figures in the distance, “I gotta say, Will, the natives are real friendly round here. The crew and PAs are very accommodating,”    
  
Will turned to the other man, “Oh, very friendly by the looks of it, and damned pretty too.  Andy, I think we are gonna like it here and the scenery is breathtaking.  I wonder just how friendly the creature is.”  
  
Andy shook his head slightly in warning, “Hold up there, man. Just remember why we’re up here in the damn frozen north in the first place.”  
  
“I thought we were just enjoying a change of scenery until the heat dies down a little. You know how much the weather in L.A. plays havoc with my delicate skin.”  
  
Andy smirked although he felt a little apprehensive, “Yeah, that and orange really don’t suit your damn fucking pasty skin.  Do me a little favour, Will. Keep ya dick in your pants, and your fingers away from the valuables for a while.  We got a sweet deal here; let’s not screw it up on the first day.”   
  
Will gave a humourless laugh, his eyes still following the three men as they walked away, “Oh, I fully intend to have a good time while I’m here, and I might even find me a pretty little thing to keep me warm. Canada can get pretty damn chilly, and you keep that attitude up and I’ll get frost bite.”  
  
Will threw his arm round Andy’s neck in a friendly gesture, squeezing slightly. Andy flinched a little; he knew he was being warned, and he’d overstepped the mark with his comment.  He heeded the silent warning. Andy smiled and laughed nervously. “Look, dude, all I’m sayin’ is, we take it easy. Keep movin’ round like always and we’ll keep slipping under the radar.  No need to try and screw your way through the crew in the first couple of days, is there?”  
  
The smiled broadened again, “I promise to behave myself, Andy. You know me.  I’m an upstanding citizen.  I’m hurt that you think otherwise, and besides the Cannook cops are all hicks, so chill.”  Will chuckled humourlessly, “I’m sure I’ll find me someone to keep me company while we’re here.  Like I said, the natives are real pretty.”    
  
Will focused once more on the figures disappearing in the distance, licking his lips in anticipation, “It’s always better if I take a little time to get to know my special someone, just relax.  We’ll have a good time here, don’t sweat it.”  
  
Andy relaxed a little, “That’s good to know, man, and by the way did you see that hot little blonde chick giving you the eye?  The rack on her was something fucking else, and the way those baby blues were flashing.  I thought she wanted to come over and take a bite out of you. How about takin’ her for a spin?”   
  
“Sounds like a great idea, man. I might just do that and we’ll see if I can’t hook you up with a friend or something.” Will clapped Andy on the shoulder.  
  
Andy felt relief wash over him; he hoped he had distracted his friend. Will could be very single minded.  And if he’d set his heart on having a little fun with the creature then they would be moving on a lot quicker than he’d anticipated.  
  
Will pushed Andy forward; he was thinking about the blonde PA Andy mentioned.  He might just take her up on her unspoken offer. She was a looker alright. Nice ass and tits.  Real sweet smile on her; he wondered how good her lips would look wrapped round his dick.  Then he thought about another pair of lips, and he grinned malevolently. He wouldn’t mind seeing that green-eyed bitch on his knees in front of him. Perhaps that little PA might come in handy after all. They were a mine of information if you wined and dined them right.   
  
Will wasn’t as worried about the cops as Andy was; he’d never been in trouble with them like his friend had.  Well, he’d never been caught; he was way too smart for that. He knew their fake identities were good. Fuck, they had cost him enough of his stash. They’d encountered no problems when they’d crossed the border from the States; the guards hadn’t looked twice at them.   
  
Will had to admit that Canada was better than Hollywood these days if you wanted to just disappear among the many different crews working, shooting films and TV shows.  No one ever looked too closely at the casual crew members, the ones who did their jobs, picked up their pay checks and moved on.    
  
It was how he’d gotten away with his little side business for so long - work a set, move on quick. Perhaps pick up a few little trinkets here and there. It was just a shame that during their last job, well, the little party afterwards he and Andy had enjoyed had gotten a little too rough. He scratched absently at the scar on his arm; he just knew the damn fucking bitch they had partied with that night could rat them out to the cops. He’d told Andy they were getting out of sunny California for a while, let the heat die down and go and set up in Vancouver.  There had been had no problems in the last few months.    
  
 But now Will was getting anxious, he needed to get himself a little action once more. He missed the thrill of the chase and the sweet pay-off.  This seemed to be the perfect place for another little party; the suits hadn’t checked their details too closely.  Plus there was something about Ackles that was too fucking appealing.   
  
Just then Ed, the chief grip, walked past, disturbing Will’s thoughts, “Hey guys, I’m glad I caught you. We need help to move the breakaway Impala for the boys to shoot in.”    
  
Will pushed Andy forward and followed Ed; he smiled slightly to himself. He’d keep his promise to Andy, he wouldn’t move too quickly.  He needed to be sure that the green-eyed pretty boy would play nicely, and if not he’d make damn sure he did.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next morning Bob had been pleasantly surprised by how well the emergency crew was meshing together with the regular crew; they were managing to keep up with their hectic schedule. There hadn’t been too many disasters just yet; they were finished with the location shoots.  Now all that was left were the studio scenes.  Although a couple of the newbies had been traumatized by Misha already, but he considered that to be acceptable collateral damage.  Now he was busy setting up his next scene, “Ok guys, are we ready to roll?  Get ready to clear the set.”  
  
Bob waited for the crew to move out of camera shot; completely unaware that one of the new crew members had an unhealthy interest in one of his leads.  
  
Will had been helping to set up for the scene and now he was standing just behind Bob Singer.  If anyone looked, he was watching filming but mostly he was watching Jensen with interest as he worked. He was trying to decide if the man was his kind of playmate... then his train of thought was derailed by Bob’s voice....  
  
“Now remember, guys, this is a stand-off. Crowley has sent a demon to remind the brothers of their debt to him.  Jensen, don’t forget you weren’t sure that Robo Sam would come to your rescue, so relief, and hope that there is still something of Sammy in there somewhere.  And Alex, feel free to get as physical with Jensen as you want.”  
  
Jensen grinned at his friend, “Gee thanks, Bob, I love you too.”    
  
Bob smiled unrepentantly, “Don’t worry, Jensen, if Alex hurts you I’ll send Misha in to kiss it better.”  
  
Jensen looked at Alex and pleaded, “Kill me now, please. For the love of all that’s holy, kill me now.  Misha uses his tongue. Why the hell did Cas have to be a guy?  What was wrong with mine and Jared’s suggestion?”  
  
Bob shook his head, “We told you, Scarlett Johansson was busy, and we would’ve had to sell Jared’s body and the Impala to afford her.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes in sorrow and squared his shoulders, “Good point. I would’ve missed my baby. But I’m sure we would have found a good home for Jared. OK Bob, get Misha on stand-by.  And tell him to use more chap stick this time. I’m ready, bring it on Alex.”  
  
The crew roared with laughter and the air was filled with good-natured insults, several cries of ‘pucker up, princess’, had Jensen blowing kisses to the crew. Will watched the good-natured banter, narrowing his eyes and licking his lips when Alex tightened a well muscled arm round Jensen’s neck.   Jensen leant back against Alex’s firm body, ready for the scene.   
  
“Ok, ready....Action!”   
  
Sam moved purposefully towards the demon that held his brother captive, eyes cold and emotionless.  “Let him go, you son of a bitch, we’re doing everything that Crowley wants us to. Hunting high up the food chain.  We’ll get you a goddamn Alpha, now let him go.”    
  
The demon curled its arm tighter round Dean’s throat, Dean grabbed the arm cutting off his air supply, pulling at desperate to breathe. A knife appeared and the cold metal pressed into his skin, stilling his struggles, its keen edge nearly breaking the skin.  Dean was bloodied and bruised but his eyes glowed with pride as Sam stood his ground.  
  
The demon sneered, “Now don’t be like that, Sammy, this is just a piece of friendly encouragement. Crowley wanted to remind you of your obligations. How about I cut smart ass here another mouth....Crap! What the hell is that smell?”  Alex’s grey eyes started to water and he coughed, as the toxic fumes nearly drove him to his knees.  
  
Bob threw his hands up in the air “Cut....oh for the love of crap, somebody get the poor guy some oxygen.”  
  
Jensen shrugged free of Alex and patted him on the back, “Breathe through your mouth Alex, it gets better after the first two years.  Jay, how many times have we got to tell you?  Lay off the refried bean burritos when we have guest stars on set.”    
  
Jared walked over with a sympathetic expression, “Sorry about the timing, dude, give it five minutes and the smell fades a little.  I wonder what we could do till then?”    
  
Jared suddenly spun round grabbed Jensen and started slow dancing with him; Misha, who was watching the scene put an invisible harmonica to his lips and accompanied them.  Jared dipped Jensen down low, as he pulled him up he looked into his eyes, and for a second they exchanged a look full of heat. Then Jared let go of Jensen, spun round and started to tango with the now laughing Alex.  Jared stared deep into his eyes and blue steeled at him.  
  
Jensen quickly moved back out of the way, everyone knew what Jared was like when he was dancing.  He was a danger to life and limb. Jensen bumped into someone, turned round and found he’d just stepped on one of the new crew members. The man was as tall as him but stockier with dark brown eyes that reminded him of Jeff Morgan, “God, I’m so sorry, man. I didn’t hurt you, did I?  The further away from Jared you stand when he’s doing that the better.  Hi, I’m Jensen.”  He held out his hand in greeting.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can see what you mean. Should we call the medic for Alex?” The man gave a friendly smile, “I’m Will, pleased to make your acquaintance, Jensen. Now if you’ll excuse me - a crew member’s work is never done.”    
  
Will nodded and walked away, his full lips curled into a cruel smile; he’d seen the fleeting look that had passed between the two men.  That made his day. The rumours about those two were true then. Well, he wouldn’t mind a piece of that sweet little ass. He was sure Jared wouldn’t mind sharing.  
  
Actually who cared if he minded?  Will knew from experience that all actors and actresses were sluts; he’d worked in the business long enough now. Plus he knew there were certain things actors needed keeping quiet, and Ackles and Padalecki had just that kind of secret. Ackles was looking more and more like his kind of bitch; he whistled a jaunty tune as he went to find Andy, the pretty blonde PA fading from his mind.  
  
Later on the two friends sat in Craft Services eating lunch, “I’m telling ya, Andy, they’re a pair of screaming queens. That Ackles is just fucking beggin’ for it.”  
  
“Dude, they were screwin’ around on set, everyone I’ve talked to says they’re always like that. Dancing is the least of the shit they get up to.  Ellie, one of the PAs was tellin’ me that the other day they taped Collins in his trailer.  In the end he had to climb out of the skylight they used that much tape.”  Andy took a bite of his food, and Will just stared at him.  
  
“Trust me; I didn’t imagine the fuckin’ look the moose shot pretty boy when he dipped him back.  Come on, man, how about we have a little fun? It’s been a while; I bet Jensen’s the bitch in the relationship.”  Will spoke softly, encouraging his friend to join him for a little party.  
  
Andy snorted and shook his head. This was exactly what he’d been worried about. Shit he should’ve made sure Will got plenty of tail, now he was fixated on Ackles. Fuck, this was gonna get rough. They didn’t have their usual bolt holes to run to, he enjoyed his adventures- with Will. But they were a little too far from home for comfort. Perhaps he could convince his partner that Ackles was too much trouble, likely to break Will’s neck if he tried anything funny.  
  
At that moment the object of Will’s obsession came into Craft.  Jensen and Misha were chatting as they went past; unaware they were being watched by the two friends.   
  
“So where is Jared, man mountain, and body double for the Incredible Hulk?  Only there’s food left, which indicates he hasn’t been through here yet.”  Misha grinned as Jensen started to load containers with food; he picked up one of his own and began to fill it.  
  
“He’s filming with Alex, and I’m on a food run for him. You know what he’s like, Misha.” Jensen smiled, “Kept fed, watered and exercised, Jared is very low maintenance. I’m doing this to protect the crew from a ravenous Sasquatch.”  
  
Misha watched transfixed as Jensen crammed enough food into two Styrofoam cartons to feed a family for a week, “Well, that should keep him going for a couple of hours. What are you getting him for lunch?”  
  
Jensen threw back his head and laughed, “I’ve sent Cliff out to shoot us a bear for later, and I said I’d get this so he can chill in his trailer for a while.”  Jensen managed to cram even more food into the container.  
  
“You know one day you’ll make someone a lovely wife. If you like you could borrow my dress from my blessing to Vicky for the ceremony.  That is, unless you’re no longer a virgin.”  Misha dramatically slapped a hand to his forehead, “Good God! Padalecki the bounder, how could he despoil you like that?  Don’t worry; the crew will stand by you. We won’t see you thrown out on the streets, destitute and abused because you’re no longer unsullied.”    
  
Misha put his arm round Jensen and squeezed, giving him a sympathetic look.  Jensen sighed and shook his head.  He managed to close the containers and turned to leave.  
  
“It’s ok, Misha, Kane has promised to stand by me. He’ll make sure my honour’s intact and if he has to he’ll get Jared to the altar.  He’s got a shotgun and he ain’t afraid to use it.” As he spoke Jensen slipped into his Texan accent, grinning. “Look, I better get back with the food before Jared collapses in a heap, and he has to lie with his head on my lap while I feed him to get his strength back.”  
  
As they walked past Will and Andy, Misha roared with laughter and they heard, “But that’s a normal Monday for you two, isn’t it?”  He ducked out of the way, as Jensen tried to smack him across the back of his head.  
  
Will looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow, “Now do ya believe me?”  
  
“Oh, come on, Will, that don’t mean a damn thing. You know what everyone says about those two being best buddies. All it means is Ackles is looking out for a friend, plus I heard Collins telling one of the camera men he’d been playing Strip Scrabble with Jared.  And he’d got the Sasquatch down to his boxers, and then he was called on set. So if you ask me, it’s more likely Collins and Padalecki are at it, than Ackles and Padalecki.”    
  
Will didn’t look convinced by his friend’s argument. He gave slight smirk. He knew Andy’s protests were hollow, that he enjoyed himself plenty whenever he took Andy to a ‘party’.  Now he’d just have to convince him it was time for another, and that Jensen Ackles was going to be the guest of honour. “Ok, I’ll tell you what. If I’m right about those two, how about you and me have us a little party with the pretty boy?  Be just like old times. Whaddya say?”  
  
Andy rolled his eyes; he’d hoped that they would lay low, stay off the cops’ radar.  Now that was in jeopardy. He’d been talking to some of the PAs and they all swore that the two leads were straight, close like brothers but straight.  He knew that wouldn’t bother Will if he really had set his mind on Ackles’ ass, but it might slow him down long enough for Andy to talk him out of it.    
  
Andy knew that Will always tried to make sure his party guests wouldn’t go squealing to the cops - his usual targets were what he liked to call ‘closet cases’. He was confident that he could prove Will wrong about Ackles, “Ok, you’re on, man, and while we’re at it I’m so damn sure you’re wrong.  I’ll put fifty dollars down, sayin’ he’s banging half the women on set.”  
  
Andy held out his hand and Will grabbed it, shaking it with a smile, “My man, we have a bet, and I’m looking forward to my winnings.  Ok, Andy, time to get back to work and I think we should keep a friendly watch on Jensen.  After all, we don’t want him to come to any harm, do we?”  
  
Will laughed softly as they stood up and walked out, the two men heading back to work. Jensen blissfully ignorant of the fact; he now had two extra shadows trailing him as he worked.  Whenever he filmed either Will or Andy was close by, watching, and every time either Jared or Misha grabbed, hugged, or pushed and jostled him. Jensen’s easy going laughter at his friends antics, just confirmed Will’s thoughts that Jensen was easy prey.  
  
The next scene they filmed had Sam helping a wounded Dean back to the Impala, Dean grousing every step of the way.  When Bob had called _cut_ , Jared had lifted his ‘brother’ up into his arms looked at Bob, “Are we done yet? Sleepy here needs his power nap, only Misha nearly passed out earlier from all his yawning and emitting of Z radiation.”   
  
 As Jared had said that he blew kisses at the thoroughly pissed off Jensen who managed to escape his co-star’s arms and stomp on his foot as he did so.  “Ow!  You bastard, that hurt!”  Jared wailed, hopping on his uninjured foot.  
  
Jensen just grinned and sprinted off set laughing. Andy sidled up to Gina from make-up; he had a question he needed the answer to, there was money riding on it. “Are they always like that? Or is it just for us new guys?  You know, keep up the myth they’re the best of friends.”  
  
Gina watched as the two men chased each other round the set before attacking Misha, and then she turned to Andy.  There was just something about him and his friend Will that made her uneasy. She had noticed they seemed to spend a lot of time on set when they weren’t needed, and she was sure she’d seen Will watching Jensen. And there was just something about the way Andy had asked the question that sent a tingle of anxiety down her spine.  
  
  The whole crew knew about Jared and Jensen’s relationship but they kept it quiet, they watched out for outsiders. Gina cast her mind back over the last few days to see if there was anything that could ‘out’ the boys.    
  
  “Yeah, this is pretty normal for them; just keep out of their way when they’re like this. They have water pistols and they ain’t afraid to use ‘em. In fact I better get to wardrobe and warn them to get some fresh clothes ready.  They’re always like that unless they’re so tired they can’t remember their own names, let alone how to misbehave.”  
  
Andy’s pale blue eyes narrowed slightly, “Does Jared make a habit of that?”  He nodded towards the two men, “You know, picking Jensen up every chance he gets?”  
  
Shock jolted through Gina, she’d been pretty happy that any goofing around by the boys could be seen as just that and nothing more.  Were the hell had that come from?  She took a breath and forced a bright smile on her face, “Yeah, that’s Jay for you. Yesterday he walked round set carrying one of the PAs on his shoulders.  And she’d been one happy girl for hours after, and did you see him pawing at Misha? He was threatening to kiss him after an intense scene with Cas.  One of these days there’ll be a restraining order.” She managed another weak smile, wondering how to deflect anymore probing questions.  
  
Andy nodded looking deep in thought, “So Jared really is that friendly. I gotta say it’s one of the most relaxed sets I’ve been on, everyone getting on real well.”  
  
Gina laughed nervously, “Stick around; it does get tense if we don’t feed Jared enough, or Jensen doesn’t get his coffee fixes.  But most of the time we’re all pretty chilled. Now if you’ll excuse me, Andy, I better get back and grab some more fake blood.  We get through gallons of the stuff.”  
  
Gina smiled at Andy and walked away. As she made her way to make-up, she spotted Lou, the stunt co-ordinator. Gina went over to him, her conversation with Andy playing over in her mind, a lingering image of a pair of pale blue eyes boring into her, “Lou, what do you think of Andy and Will? Is it me or do they give you the creeps?”    
  
She was hoping it was just her being paranoid about all the strangers on the set; Lou looked at her and then over at Andy noticing how he was watching Jared and Jensen.  
  
“I haven’t paid too much attention to them. What’s the problem?  Do you think we got a couple of undercover tabloid journalists snooping around, looking for a nice juicy expose?” He frowned at the thought and paid attention to what he was being asked.  
  
Gina shrugged her shoulders, a feeling of relief washing over her. That’s what had been bothering her, “I don’t, maybe they could be, Andy was asking some weird questions about the guys’ relationship, and that’s never a good thing.”  
  
Lou reached out and patted her on the shoulder, “I hear you, Gina. How about me and the guys keep an eye on them?  Don’t worry. We’ll make sure the boys’ secret stays a secret.”    
  
Gina walked away a little happier, knowing that the boys would be looked after.  Lou continued to watch Andy, and then sure enough his shadow ‘Will’ join him.  Lou couldn’t help the sense of unease that built within him, as the two men finally melted away into the distance. His musings were interrupted when Bob called to him, asking about the blocking for the forthcoming fight scene.  
  
After filming Lou and Gina gathered their colleagues together in the bar the crew frequented. Lou called the unofficial meeting to order, “Ok boys and girls, I’m sure we all know why we’re here tonight...  
  
“Yeah, the impossible is about to happen, Lou’s buyin’ us all a drink.” Cliff called out, raising his empty beer glass.  
  
Lou grinned, “God no, I’d like to be able to pay my mortgage this month.   It’s about the situation we got on set.  What do you think we should do about it?”  
  
Cliff put down his glass, “Well, the way I see it, the best thing we can do is run interference between the boys and those two.  Make sure they don’t take any pictures, and remember to be careful what we say around them.”  
  
Gina broke in, “Should we tell the boys after all, it’s their necks on the line if those two out them. Perhaps get them to watch their behaviour?”  
  
Lou shook his head, “No, that’s the worst thing we could do; it would just confirm their suspicions.  No, we’ll just make sure they don’t see anything too incriminating, but we’ll be on our guard just to be safe. Now Cliff, about that drink you promised us.”   
 As they left the bar later that night the crew agreed an unofficial watch was placed on the boys, they felt it wasn’t worth bothering the powers that be with their suspicions.  Besides they could keep a much better watch on Jared and Jensen than anyone else, and suddenly the boys gained a fleet of unpaid body guards.  
  
Lou was back on set very early the following morning, it was time to film the big fight scene between Dean and the demon. They were filming out of sequence; this was going to be the scene directly before the stand-off they had filmed the other day.  As always the action sequences were scheduled towards the end of the shoot, in case of accidents.  
  
Lou was going over the fight with Alex when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and yes, there they were, Woodward and Bernstein. Lou smiled. He knew the men were being watched; he was happy that so far they had nothing to take back to whatever scandal rag they were sleazing for.  
  
Content that for now Will and Andy were actually doing their job as crew members, he concentrated on putting Jensen and the guest through their paces.  Lou loved working with Jared and Jensen, although they goofed around almost continually.  They always took the fights and stunts very seriously, as they tried to do as many stunts as they could.  Jensen in particular spent a lot of time rehearsing, coming in early like now. What that meant was the stunt men could afford to throw punches closer, and work faster and harder than with some actors he’d worked with.  
  
Lou put the two men through their paces at half speed, to ensure they knew exactly where they would have to be. “Ok fellas, that’s it, Jensen. Go for Ruby’s knife...Alex, grab Jensen’s jacket and throw him against the wall. Yup, that’s perfect.  Now Jen, kick out, taking Alex down. Good sweep, Jensen.”  Lou admired the skill of his actor as he sprang to his feet; Jensen sprinted towards where the knife was going to be kicked during the scene.  
  
“Right Alex, you can see he’s about to come at you with the knife, now pick up that metal pipe and swing hard.”  
  
Alex had also scrambled to his feet, spotting the hunter was about to reach his weapon. He picked up a piece of ‘pipe’ and as Lou told him and swung it hard. He pulled the blow at the last second, watching Jensen curl over gasping for breath.  
  
“That was brilliant, guys; now remember where all your marks are for the fight. Alex, don’t forget, you must be right on the mark otherwise you risk hitting Jensen.  Same goes for you, Jen. You move too close and you could end up with a smack in the ribs.”  
  
“Ahh, Lou, I didn’t know you cared, and there was me thinking you spend all your time trying to kill me.”  Jensen put his arm round his friend’s shoulder, smirking as he twirled the prop knife between his fingers.  
  
“Do I look like I got a death wish?  I get you mangled and I don’t know who would kill me first, Sera or Jared.  And I don’t trust Misha not to call that psychopath you call a friend.”  
  
“Kane ain’t all that bad; he apologized to that stunt man, didn’t he?”  
  
Lou rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Kane apologized eventually, although I hear the stuntman still sleeps with the light on. So no way am I trying to kill you, I value my own cowardly skin way too much.  Now run along, sweetheart, and make yourself pretty for the cameras.”  
  
Jensen gave him the prop knife and smacked Lou on the back, “I hate it when they make me pretty, and the other guys get so jealous. I better go and get covered in blood for my close-up.  See ya, Lou.”  
  
Jensen went towards make-up and Lou continued to get the props ready for the fight scene.  He picked up the pipe and placed it ready. There had been two for the scene, a metal one for close-ups and a much lighter plastic one to be used in the fight.  They had already shot with the metal one, now it was the turn of the plastic one.  
  
As Lou straightened up Ellie, the PA walked over, “Hey Lou, Bob wants a quick word with you.”  
  
Lou went to walk away and he realized he was holding the metal pipe, “Ellie, can you take this back to the prop guys, we’re done with it. Thanks, sweetheart.”  
  
Will watched the exchange with interest; this was the perfect opportunity to prove what he was saying to Andy about Ackles and Padalecki. Time to arrange another little accident, “Hey, Andy, you got your eye on that sweet little ass, now go over there and be a gentleman.”  
  
Andy looked bemused, “What the fuck are you on about, man?”  
  
“I want you to offer to carry that heavy pipe for the young lady; I’m sure she doesn’t want to break a nail. Now go on, Andy and help her.”  Will motioned with his head, “Take your time, chat to her. Arrange to meet her, and find out what’s going on round here. Right, Andy?”  
  
Andy licked his lips and wondered what his friend was up to. He moved towards the PA and started talking to her.    
  
Will looked round the studio - everyone was working; no one was paying attention to what they were up to.  There had been a few looks over to where Andy was stood talking to Ellie, but beyond that...he picked up some cable.  He walked over to where Lou had been pointing out the marks to Jensen and Alex.  
  
As he reached the taped marks, Will slipped and the cable spilled out of his hands, “Damnit! Sorry, folks, I’ll soon have this cleared up.  Only be a couple of seconds.”    
  
Will dropped to his knees and began to loop the cable back into his arms as he worked, “Hey, Andy, how about a little help here? This stuff is alive.”  As he struggled with the cable he grabbed Alex’s taped mark and he moved it forward, and then he did the same to Jensen’s mark. It wasn’t enough to be noticeable, but it was enough to throw the distance of the swing out.  He quickly finished gathering the cable up; walking past Andy who was still talking to Ellie.  He winked at her as he went by, “Gee, thanks for all your help, Andy; get him talking to a pretty lady and he’s useless.”  
  
Will wandered over to where the cable was stored, and began to pack his cable with the rest.  Andy appeared beside him, “What the hell was all that about? Ellie wouldn’t let go of the damn pipe. Saying Lou had told her to take it, and that’s what she was gonna do.”  He sighed in frustration.  
  
Will looked over his shoulder and grinning, he saw Jensen and Alex approaching the set, both men ready to do battle.  “Oh, it doesn’t matter about that, the real fun is about to begin, I hope you got that fifty dollars on you.  Now why don’t we go and stand somewhere quiet?”  
  
As they walked Andy looked round nervously, “What did you do when you were fucking around with that cable, man?” Andy tensed, ready to get the hell out of there, “And why will I need the fifty dollars?”  
  
Will’s smile lit up his face, “What? Tell you and ruin the surprise? Get ready to move a little closer. This is gonna be fun.”  
  
Lou went over to the two men on set, “Ok, guys, I’ve spoken to Bob, and he’s happy to let the fight run its course.  We’re going with one break to put the knife in position. You alright with that?”  
  
 “Yeah, that’s fine, Lou.” Jensen smirked cockily at Alex, “You ready to get your ass kicked by Dean Winchester, you black-eyed son of a bitch.”  
  
“Right. Just remember who’s got the pipe, beating the crap out of your ass at the end, sweetheart.”  Alex blew kisses at Jensen and went to hug him.   
  
 Jensen laughed, ducked out of the way and danced round Alex, “Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.”  He bobbed and weaved, throwing shadow punches.  
  
Bob stood by the camera, waiting to start filming, “More like float like a bee, and sting like a butterfly.  If you two ladies are ready, we can start the dance.”    
  
Jensen took a deep breath allowing his mind to clear, focusing on the job in hand.  Fight scenes always made his adrenaline spike, the thrill of preparing for the fight, learning the choreography.  It was a welcome break from the emotional turmoil that was wrapped around Dean all the time, exhausting him body and soul.  The physical scenes worked his muscles, and gave his bruised heart a break.  Jensen rolled his neck and shoulders, shaking his arms to work the tension out of them, looking up winking at the actor, “Ready when you are, Alex. Remember, I’m gonna whup yo ass.”  
  
Alex shook his head and smirked, “You keep on dreaming darling, you’re way too pretty to whup ma ass, unless you have help from li’l bros....Where is Sammifer by the way?”  
  
Jensen grinned, “I think he’s pressing his white suit, he wasn’t using an iron.  He said something about his own personal hellfire doing the trick.”  
  
Bob finished setting up the cameras, “Ok, ready to roll and....Action!”  
  
The two men facing one another changed as Bob called out to them. They were no longer Jensen and Alex, joking and laughing. Now they were Dean and a demon getting ready to fight to the death.  They moved together rapidly, and began to go through Lou’s carefully choreographed moves.  
  
Jensen concentrated on hitting the marks placed on set for him; he whipped out the knife from the waistband of his jeans, and brought it to bear on Alex.  Alex countered, blocked the move by grasping Jensen’s wrist twisting it hard forcing him to ‘drop’ the knife, then he grabbed Jensen by his jacket. Alex turned and swung him into the wall as rehearsed, or to be more precise Jensen swung himself round and threw his body hard into the wall.  Alex moved with him like a dance partner, holding on and spinning with him. Jensen felt his back make contact with the wall; he let his legs go limp as if they couldn’t hold his weight. As he hit the floor he kicked out and took Alex down.  
  
“Cut! Great, fellas. Can we just run through it again for some close-up shots? And then we’ll place the knife.”  
  
Alex stood up and held out his hand to Jensen; he let Alex pull him to his feet, “I admit it. I’m impressed. I barely managed to hang on when you swung round like that. Is your back ok?”  
  
Jensen rolled his shoulders and grinned at his worried co-star, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve had plenty of practice at bouncing off walls, six years so far.  I’m immune to it now, like Jared is with being choked or beaten around the head.”  
  
“Well, that would explain it. All that oxygen deprivation and blows to the head.  No wonder Jared bounces round the set like the Easter bunny on a sugar rush.”  
  
Jensen roared with laughter at that description of his other half, “Oh man, I’ve got to tell him and Misha that one.  Misha will have all over twitter in a minute. No more Sasquatch, from now on I think Thumper is much better, don’t you?”  
  
Alex was giggling helplessly at the thought of Jared with bunny ears, and a basket full of Easter eggs. The men were brought back to reality when Bob called them to order.  They took their positions again and started to work through the fight sequence.  
  
“Cut! That was perfect, guys. Now is the knife in position? And Lou, have we checked the pipe is the right one?”  
  
“No, Bob. I left the metal one on set, so when Alex smacks Jensen accidentally....by the way, Alex, the cheque’s in the mail.  I will be sadly forced into stepping into Jensen’s shoes as a more mature and rugged Dean Winchester.  Do you think I’ll pass?”  
  
Lou struck a heroic pose, and stood with his lips pursed together attempting to pout, fluttering his eyelashes at everyone on set.  The crew stood laughing at his antics, and Jensen stood with his hands on his hips.  
  
Jensen quirked an eyebrow at him, “Hey, stop that. You’re giving away all my trade secrets, and when I get to your great age I want to be as gorgeous as you.  By the way, considering your great age, you did swap the pipes, right? It’s just that I like my ribs unbroken. I’m picky like that.”  
  
Lou stuck his tongue out and flipped Jensen the finger, “The pipes were swapped; I don’t care how much Misha offered me to put you out of commission.  Now get your ass in position, so Bob can continue to film his latest masterpiece.”   
  
“Thank you, Lou and despite your glowing words of praise, I still can’t get you a raise. Now if we’re ready...Action!”  Bob set the scene rolling once more.  
  
Jensen had dropped to the floor ready to move, when he heard the word action, he sprang to his feet, avoiding Alex reaching for his ankle.  He reached the knife and grabbed it. Standing straight he spun back to face his opponent.  
  
Alex had gotten to his feet as well, reaching for the metal pipe, picking it up and hefting it ready.  He dropped his eyes quickly to check his position.  He’d hit his mark, and saw Jensen had stepped perfectly into position as well.  Alex swung the pipe forcefully as it travelled towards Jensen’s unprotected ribs.  Alex realized with horror that he was much closer to Jensen than before...fuck, he must’ve overstepped his mark.  Desperately he tried to pull the blow, but he was unable to and there was a sickening thud. And a cracking sound as the pipe hit Jensen right in the ribs.  
  
For a split second nothing happened. The pipe broke and Jensen curled over almost in slow motion, his knees buckling.  He fell onto his uninjured right side his arms wrapped round his body, struggling to draw breathe, pain pulsed along his ribs.  Jensen swallowed hard nausea rolling over him in waves, as he concentrated on getting air into his lungs.  He was faintly aware of chaos erupting over his head, and there were voices babbling just above him. He just focused on getting his breathing under control for now, the rest would follow.  
  
When the pipe had hit, Alex screamed in shock, “Get the fucking medic now!  Christ, Jensen, are you alright? Talk to me please.”  
  
Alex dropped to his knees beside the man on the floor; he reached out and touched his shoulder. Jensen flinched and groaned, his breathing fast and shallow.  Alex dragged his fingers through his short sandy hair, and looked around wondering where the hell the medic was.  Suddenly he heard the sound of people running towards him.  He looked up hoping for help. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
Jared was running at him full tilt, and instead of the usual sunny expression, his face was grim.  There was a look that threatened violence in the very near future.  
  
Jared had been shooting with the second unit, when the call for the medic went out.  His spidy sense or as Misha put it his ‘Ackles alert’ hadn’t so much tingled, as sent fifty thousand volts right through him.  Jared had taken off in a run towards where he knew Jensen was filming, hoping he was wrong, but he was sickened to be proved right when he saw Jensen curled up in a ball on the floor, surrounded by crew and a hysterical Alex.  
  
Jared pushed his way through the crew members surrounding Jensen; he knelt down, “What the fuck happened?  Did the fight go wrong? Come on. Back up. Let him get some air. “   
  
Jared tried to sound calm but there was an unmistakable sound of panic in his voice. He shot an unfriendly look at the ashen faced Alex then looked back down at Jensen.  Jensen was trying to push himself into a sitting position; Jared considered forcing him to lie still. Instead he gently eased Jensen up into a sitting position resting him against his chest; the change of position seemed to help him with his breathing.  
  
Alex started to stutter, “The fight was going great....I got the pipe, and I swung it like I was supposed to...I must’ve gone over my mark. I was sure I was right on it....Fuck, Jensen I swear I was on my mark...Christ, I’m sorry.”  
  
Jared’s face darkened with anger, “Jesus Christ! Didn’t you two rehearse? Surely you could’ve pulled the swing.  I thought we employed professionals here.”  Jared went to continue with tearing Alex a new one when he felt movement.  
  
The searing pain shooting along his ribs had abated a little now, and there was a deep ache throbbing in time with his heartbeat.  Leaning against Jared was helping in more ways than one; it eased his breathing and he took comfort by being close to his partner.  But that partner was about to announce to the world, or the new crew members and guest that they were a couple.  In a perfect world that shouldn’t matter. But the world was far from perfect, so Jensen moved and gave a desperate wheeze.  
  
It did the trick. Jared stopped in mid rant and looked down at Jensen, “Jen...can you breathe?  Where the hell is that medic...do you need the emergency room?”  Jared was starting to sound a little shrill with fear.  
  
Jensen moved again and accidentally elbowed Jared in the stomach, “Alright Dr Sexy, I was just winded. I think my pride took the biggest battering. “He looked at the broken pipe and smirked, “Although I think the pipe may be a fatality. Do you think there is any chance we can save it?”  
  
Jared was stunned and was about to start raving when he caught Jensen’s eye, the green eyes which telegraphed a warning for him to chill. He took a breath and smiled shakily at Alex, “Sorry about that, man. I tend to go all cavemen whenever a fight screws up.  We don’t get much time off as it is, and if we fall behind due to injury we get even less. Are you alright? “   
  
 Jared managed to project his usual calm and relaxed self, all while his heart hammered in his chest. He got what Jensen was trying to say. If it had just been their crew, they probably would have needed an ambulance for Alex after he’d accidentally throttled him.  But Jensen was right; there were too many new faces on set.  
  
Alex waved a dismissive hand, “No, don’t worry, Jared. I get it.  It’s my fault. I should’ve paid attention to what I was doing; I’m so fucking sorry, Jensen.”  
  
“Listen, now we’ve all gone Oprah, how about we take a little break? Spend a few moments mourning our fallen comrade.” Jensen pointed to the broken plastic pipe, “And then we’ll take it from the top. That ok with you, Bob?”  
  
Bob bent over and smiled at his fallen actor, “Why that’s very generous of you, Jensen, but all you’re gonna do is go with our lovely set medic and get yourself checked over.  Now we’re switching up the scenes. Ellie, go and get Misha. We’ll move over to Sam and Cas. You ok to go, Jay?”  
  
Bob spoke softly; he knew that Jared would normally go with Jensen, but they were still behind schedule.  Jared looked up and nodded.  Bob stood back up, “Hey, Alex. Listen, kid, these things happen. Even with the best planning, fights go to hell.  Just ask any of the stunt guys.  You take fifteen, and we’ll film some of your close-ups, ok?”  
  
“Yeah, are you sure there is nothing I can do?”  
  
Jared was about to say, ‘yeah, next time try not to kill my boyfriend’ but he restrained himself.  He watched the dejected man as he left the set with a PA.  Bob dropped down beside them, taking a good look at Jensen who was pale but seemed to be breathing a little easier.  
  
“Tell me you can use that because I don’t think I want to re-shoot it.”  Jensen groaned.  
  
“I have to say, it was pretty amazing until Alex hit a home run.”  Bob grimaced, “Sorry, bad taste. Look, Jay, we get this scene done quick and you can go and soothe your boy’s fevered brow, alright?”  
  
Bob’s quiet words helped to calm Jared down even more; he could feel Jensen trying to get up.  Jared leant in close, “Ok, I know you think you’re Dean Winchester but oddly enough you’re not.  Just let me help you to your feet.  I promise not to sweep you into my manly arms, and weep over your battered body.”   
  
Jensen grinned at that and let Jared help him to his feet. He patted the taller man on the chest and slowly made his way off set with the medic.  As Jensen walked past, two men were watching him closely; Will turned and grinned at his friend.  
  
“Now do ya believe me?  The way Padalecki came charging in to look after his girlfriend.  Fuck, I thought he was gonna take that poor bastard’s head off.”    
  
Andy was still watching Jensen as the medic helped him out of the studio, “Ok, you got a point. The way Jared was behaving, I thought he was gonna bust into tears and start hugging Ackles. But like I said, they’re best friends; he’s a typical actor - always over the top. ”  
  
“Oh, come on, man. You know as well as I do the only thing he didn’t do was start kissin’ him.  And did you see the way the crew acted? Damn! I thought they were all gonna start wailin’.  I’m tellin’ you, he’s the bitch, and they all know it.”  Will glared at his friend, daring him to disagree.  
  
“Ok, so you were right. But come on, man, if you’re right the crew will be keeping a watch on him. Look, you got your fifty dollars.  Let’s get out of here before they notice we’ve been watching them.”  Andy glanced round skittishly from where they had hidden to watch the fun.  
  
Will started to walk and soon they were outside, he smiled joyfully at Andy, “No, you keep your hard-earned cash.  After all, you’re gonna need it tonight.”  
  
“Why will I need the money?”    
  
“Because you are gonna ask Ellie out, and while you’re giving her at great time. “ Will leered, “You’re going to ask a few questions about set security, and when they lock the studios. Got me?”   
  
Andy bit his lip and looked into his friends cold brown eyes. It was then he knew that Jensen Ackles fate had just been sealed; he was exactly Will’s type, “Ok, man, I’ll talk to her. See what she tells me.”  
  
Will turned away, and as he walked he was making plans about exactly what he intended to do with Ackles. He’d show the faggot what a real man was capable of.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long-assed day and Jensen was more than ready to get out of here; he was carefully threading his jacket up over his left arm.  Biting his lip as his ribs complained when he twisted slightly, the door to his trailer knocked and before he could call out, Jared walked in.  
  
“And how is my wounded hero?”  Jared went over and helped Jensen on with his jacket, happily ignoring the stink eye Jensen was giving him, “The funny thing is I’m sure they told you to take it easy.  So can you explain how they managed to finish shooting your fight scene with Alex? On schedule.”  
  
Jared fastened the jacket and then rested his hands lightly on Jensen’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. Jared’s brow was furrowed, and he looked as if he was about to launch into a full-on Sam-inspired chick flick moment.  
  
Jensen blushed and lowered his head slightly, his eyes flicked to one side as he considered his options. He could lie and say Todd had done it, but knowing Jared he’d already interrogated his stunt double.  He could possibly downplay how badly his ribs hurt, and how shattered he was after finishing the demanding scene.  But Jared would just ask to see the dailies, and then he’d know just what the fight had taken out of Jensen.  Instead he went with attack being the best defence.  
  
“Relax Jay, it’s just some bruises. It’s not as if we haven’t had to film like that before.  We’re always getting banged up.  It’s no big deal. How about we get a pizza tonight and pig out in front of the television?”  
  
Jensen was praying the thought of two family-sized meat feat pizzas, would deflect Jared from smothering....no... taking care of him tonight.  
  
Jared’s eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips and folded his arms, and Jensen sighed softly and prepared to meet his fate - being wrapped in cotton wool for the foreseeable future with Jared probably holding his hand when he tried to cross the road.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t. Knocks and scrapes, yeah fine. We’re used to working like that. Jen, that pipe could’ve broken your fucking ribs!  Now tell me you can take a deep breath without feeling as if you’re being turned inside out.”  
  
Jensen smirked and winked at the taller man. “Jay, come on. It was only plastic; I swear it’s just bruises, no broken ribs or internal injuries.”  He saw Jared blanch at thought and hurried on. “Look. All it will take is a hot bath, some ice, and ice-cold beer and that pizza.  Can we get out of here now, Jay?  You can pamper me senseless and gently stroke my fevered brow when we get home. Alright?”   
  
Jensen started to walk slowly towards the trailer door, his shoulders hunched and his right hand pressed lightly against the left side of his body.  Jared shook his head at Jensen’s retreating back; he gave too much to Dean. Both physically and mentally, and it made him well... as Misha had put it so colourfully once...like a mama bear with rabies. Jensen tended not to take care of himself, which meant he had to pick up the slack; he wasn’t over-protective at all.  But he was definitely telling Lou; in future he wanted extra padding on Jensen. He didn’t care if they had to start wheeling Jensen onto set in a wheelbarrow because of it, there was no way was this happening again.  
  
He started to follow, wincing slightly when Jensen jarred himself going down the trailer steps, hearing a sharp intake of breath.  Well there were several ways this could go, he could brood magnificently behind Jensen’s back, or he could pick him and carry him to the car (which would no doubt cause a fit, and the possibility of sleeping on the sofa for a week), or he could mock him without mercy.  Jared grinned as he made his decision, closing the trailer door then picking up speed to chase Jensen down.  
  
As he over took Jensen’s slow progress he started to talk, “Are you alright there, old man? I’d like to be home before midnight.”   
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, “Laugh it up, Sasquatch. Next time you get your ass kicked don’t come to me for sympathy. I’ll tell Misha he can practice his healing meditation on you.”  
  
“Ahh, diddums. You know the way you’re walking all you need is some brightly coloured pants and you’re set for the retirement home in Florida....that or a round of golf!  That’s why you love the game. It’s a sport old men can play.”  
  
Jared grinned cheekily as Jensen flipped him the finger; he’d reached the car and Cliff.  Jared opened the door and stood to attention by it, saluting when Jensen finally reached the car. He gingerly slid inside, trying not to jostle his ribs too much. Jared slammed the door and ran round to the other side. Leaping in he ordered, “Home, Cliff, and if you can get us back in under half an hour I’ll buy you all the caramel macchiato you can drink for a week.”  
  
Cliff grinned over his shoulder, “Jay, for that I’ll be there in twenty. This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your safety belts, extinguish all cigarettes, and return your seats to the upright position.”  
  
Cliff gunned the engine and the car screeched off the lot, Jared’s laughter floating out of an open window with Jensen gripping the back of Cliff’s seat, muttering a prayer.    
  
Their departure was witnessed by a lone figure; Will followed the vehicle’s progress and smiled.  He’d sent Andy off on his date with Ellie. He liked Andy; he did as he was told. He also came in very handy when it came to fencing any little souvenirs they picked up but he had to admit that Andy wasn’t perfect.  For one thing he had a tendency to worry too much.  
  
 Also Andy never really appreciated the ground work that had to be put in, when you went after a princess like Ackles.  Before he left tonight he had a couple of locations he wanted to check.  Usually when he planned a party, he preferred the comfort of his playmate’s own home.  Nice comfortable bedrooms and rooms packed with valuable souvenirs that could be taken, after all a man had to eat. And best of it gave him plenty of time and privacy to enjoy the company of his playmate.   
  
But there were times when it wasn’t practical, like now with pretty boy.  He knew that Padalecki had two mutts and if they were anything like their master, they would be huge and hairy.  He doubted if they were vicious, but dogs always caused headaches. Meaning even if he got Ackles alone in the house without the moose they would cause grief. People always got real bent out of shape if you killed dogs.  No, there were plenty of quiet places on set he and Andy could take Ackles, and have a little quick and dirty fun.   
  
A wave of anticipation ran through Will’s body; he liked to watch his playmates for a time.  Usually it took a couple of weeks before he was happy he’d gotten the perfect playmate.  But they were finishing here tomorrow, and for once the thought of quick and dirty excited him. It had been too long since he’d had the chance to show a bitch like Ackles what a real man was like.  Not some pansy-assed fag like Padalecki.  Yeah, he might be a damn moose but the way he simpered over Ackles just made him sick.    
  
Resentment bubbled under his skin and Will’s mood darkened. Men like Ackles were all the same - pretty and popular. There had been plenty of men like him; there was one on every set he’d ever worked on.  They preened and thought they were God’s gift to mankind, but he knew how to bring them down, show them they were nothing special.  
  
 He’d seen that when he arranged Ackles’ little accident. Pretty boy wasn’t the first bitch he’d made sure had got a little smack to bring them down a peg or two. Then he’d watched the crew fawning over Ackles like he was something special....like fuck he was.  All that was special about him were those cock-sucking lips and his big green eyes; that would look so pretty when he made Ackles cry.    
  
Will licked his lips at the thought of pretty boy writhing beneath him, begging him not to hurt him.  God, he hoped he was a fighter; he hated it when they just lay there and cried.  They were no fun unless they fought back; he loved the feeling of power he got when he put those little bitches in their place. They all tempted him with their pretty faces. He’d show Ackles. He’d show him what a real man could do, not that piss poor excuse for a man Padalecki. He bet Padalecki couldn’t even fuck him properly. Well, he would. Ackles wouldn’t forget being fucked by him for a long time.    
  
Will let that thought warm him as he turned and walked further into the studio to finish his recon. A cruel smile played on his lips. “Sleep well, Jensen. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”  
  
True to his word Cliff arrived at Jared and Jensen’s home in twenty-two minutes. Jensen knew that’s how long the journey had taken, because he’d been counting the seconds since they had left the studio.  Cliff had taken short cuts on roads Jensen hadn’t even knew existed, and he was pretty sure they’d gone the wrong way down a one-way street.  He willed his racing heart to calm down and he managed to pry his white-knuckled grip from round his seat belt.  Jensen licked his lips, relieved to be home; he wasn’t the best passenger most of the time.  After Cliff’s Ryan Gosling impersonation, he was trying not to throw up.  
  
Jared whooped with joy, “Cliff, you’re the man! Forget a week. You got free macchiato for a month for that.  Now I better get Princess Fiona here into the house. See ya in the morning, dude.”  
  
Cliff turned to look at the now pale and shaking figure in the back of the car, and guilt welled up. “Shit! Sorry about that, Jen. Are you alright?”    
  
Jensen waved a hand weakly, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just wait for my stomach to catch up. Thanks for getting us home so quick.  Now I can die in my own bed instead of in the car.  Cliff, you should be a stunt driver. Talk to Lou. See if you can get a gig.”  
  
“Lou won’t let me. He says I’m too cautious. Don’t forget you got an early call, Jen.”  Cliff winked at Jensen as the door opened and Jared leant inside. He undid the seat belt and before Jensen could complain, he was being helped out of the car and half carried down the drive.  
  
Once in the house Jensen found himself being helped out of his jacket, with Jared hovering beside him. “Right. I’m taking the kids out for a run. You go and get that bath. Do you want me to run it for you?”  
  
Jensen took one look at Jared’s worried face and he smiled warmly. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on down-turned lips.  Jared responded by slipping his arms gently round Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer.  When the kiss broke Jared rested his head against Jensen’s forehead, looking into green eyes that sparkled with affection.  
  
“Go take the kids for a run, and I promise not to drown in the bath. Go on, Padalecki git out of here.”   
  
 Jensen took the chance to slap Jared’s ass and laughed at the indignant yell he got in response; escaping Jared’s arms he went upstairs.  
  
As the bath was filling with water, Jensen took his clothes off slowly, hissing softly as his tender ribs protested at the movement.  He turned off the taps, and carefully lowered himself into the steaming water, moaning with pleasure as he relaxed.  Jensen closed his eyes and let the hot water ease his sore, stiff, and bruised body.  He knew that by the time he’d finished soaking, Jared would be back with the dogs and they could just relax together.  Jensen smiled at that, and let the stress of the day float away.  
  
By the time Jensen was done with his bath Jared was home. Jared ordered the pizza and was getting two cold bottles of beer out of the fridge. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and smiled calling out, “Hey, I was about to come and rescue you.”  Jared opened the freezer and looked inside, “I thought you were about to turn into a prune, and that ass of yours is too cute to be pruned.”   
  
Jensen came into the room smiling at Jared as he rummaged around in the freezer; he picked up a bottle of beer and opened it. “Pruned...that’s a lovely image. What are you up to now?”  
  
Jared turned around, holding a bag of ice cubes pausing to deftly wrap it in a towel and holding it out Jensen, “Come on. You need to ice those ribs of yours. Yes, I know you’ve had a bath and you’re nice and warm, but we both know it will help.”  
  
Jensen gave his other half his version of the stomped-on puppy look, his green eyes large and filled with sadness, his bottom lip sticking out.    
  
Jared nearly relented; Jensen looked adorable standing there in a pair of sweats, and one of his old sweatshirts. Jensen’s freshly washed hair was free of the product they used to fuse Dean’s hair in place.  Jared had to fight the urge to run his fingers through that soft hair, and then find some very non medicinal uses for the ice cubes freezing his fingers.   Before the temptation became too great the doorbell rang, “Saved by the bell. Pizzas are here. You go sit down, and don’t forget that ice.”  Jared walked past Jensen depositing the ice pack in his hand, and then he went to hunt down their evening meal.  
  
Jensen made his way over to the couch and sat down sighing as he settled back; he glared at the ice pack in his hand. He put his beer on the coffee table, gritted his teeth and slipped it beneath his shirt. “Son of a bitch!”  He couldn’t help but channel Dean, as the cold came into contact with his throbbing ribs. He reached out, picked up his beer, and took a long drink as he sank back.  
  
Jared came back into the lounge and Jensen looked up at him, and quirked his eyebrow when he saw three family-sized pizza boxes, “What?  I’m hungry. All that worrying about you getting your poor little ass kicked burnt up a lot of energy. Angsting takes it out of a guy.”  Jared flopped down beside Jensen and opened the first box. He tore a slice free and started to eat.  
  
Jensen smiled, “I’m touched my plight affected you so badly, now hand me a slice.” He said dryly.  
  
Jared grinned round a mouthful of pizza, “Are you sure you don’t want me to feed you?  I can take you in my arms and hold the slice to those luscious lips.”    
  
“No. I’ll manage as wounded as I am. Now hand it over. I’m starving.”  
  
Jared blew a kiss tore another slice and passed it to Jensen; they sat in silence close together, eating.  Jared could feel the chill from the ice pack; he kept a careful watch on the other man, constantly aware of any movement or signs of discomfort, “Stop it! I keep telling you I’m fine. Now eat your dinner.”  
  
“Yes, mom, and when I’m done can we watch TV?”  
  
Jensen laughed, “Yes, as long as you eat your greens.”  
  
They finished the pizza and Jared cleared away the boxes, taking them into the kitchen.  When he returned he was carrying two more cold beers.  Jared sat down and gently tapped his thigh; Jensen lay down lifting his feet onto the couch, and putting his head on Jared’s leg.  
  
Jared gently rested his arm across Jensen’s chest, “Do you need more ice?  How about some Advil?”  
  
Jensen snuggled into Jared’s side, “No more ice. I feel like a Popsicle, and I’ll take some Advil later. I’m too comfortable to go and get it.”  
  
There was a rattling sound and he looked up and smiled when he saw the bottle in Jared’s hand, “God, have I told you how much I love you lately?”  
  
Jensen reached up for the bottle and flinched a little when his ribs twinged; Jared rolled his eyes and opened the bottle, “Not often enough. I don’t think you appreciate my stunning beauty, my endless wit and charm.  But I’ll take your adoration whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Jensen laughed and held up his hand, “But of course, my angel. Now please can I have my drugs?”  
  
Jared tipped a couple of tablets into Jensen’s outstretched hand, then bent forward and kissed him on the lips.    
  
When they separated, Jensen took the tablets and washed them down with a mouthful of beer. “Thanks, Jay. Thank god it’s the last day tomorrow. I swear when we’re done I’m spending the whole weekend in bed.”  
  
Jared looked down and smirked evilly at him, “And if I’m feeling generous, I’ll even let you get some sleep at some point.  What happened on set today, Jen?  I know we have accidents, but seriously, Alex could’ve really fucking hurt you. I thought Lou was better than that letting you go off without enough rehearsal.”  Jared stroked Jensen’s arm, trying to soothe himself.  
  
Jensen shifted a little, his face scrunching up with discomfort; Jared went to speak but Jensen waved him to be quiet.  He fetched the partially melted bag of ice from beneath his shirt, and dropped it on the table.  He tilted his head back, “Honestly, Jay, we couldn’t have rehearsed more. We’d got it down, I swear we had it.  Me and Alex had gotten a rhythm and we were working well. I’ve got no idea what went wrong.”  
  
Jensen toyed with the bottle of beer in his hand, going through the fight in his mind and he frowned.    
  
Jared watched him closely, “What’s on your mind, Jen?  Did Alex screw up? Was he over his mark? Will I have to go in tomorrow and kill him slowly.”  
  
Jensen scrubbed a hand tiredly down his face, “No, you will not go and kill Alex, or maim him.  If it comes down to it, I’m pretty sure I overstepped my mark as well.”  
  
“How do you know you did that?” Jared tilted his head to one side.  
  
“I always pick out a point on set that matches my mark. When I hit the mark I look for that point.” Jensen paused and saw Jared understood, “Today when I hit my mark, I looked up and my landmark was out of place, so me and Alex must’ve both been off. Either that or someone moved the tape, and who the hell amongst the crew is gonna do that, right?    
  
Jared frowned at the thought of someone on set deliberately hurting Jensen; he couldn’t imagine any of the crew doing something like that. Then he considered the new crew members, and what if one of them had screwed up?  
  
Jensen reached up and patted the hand that rested over his heart, “Come on. Knock it off, Sherlock. You’re supposed to be pampering me, remember?  Where are the peeled grapes?  The soothing music to calm my tortured soul?  The tender, loving, massage to ease my aching body?” He sighed with disappointment.  
  
“How about some M & M’s, a pawn star marathon on History, and I’m sure there is something I can do to relieve your pain.”    
  
Jensen moaned happily, “Damn! That sounds even better. Well, come on. You got the remote.”  
  
Jared laughed and turned on the television, managing to ease himself alongside Jensen on the couch. It was a tight fit but he was sure they could make it work. Jared smiled as his hand slipped inside the soft worn material of the sweat shirt, his long fingers gently stroking silky skin before letting his large hand cradle injured ribs. Once again Jared’s lips brushed against Jensen’s, applying  gentle pressure, until the plush lips beneath his yielded, and allowed his tongue to slip slowly between them, kissing him deeply and very soon Jensen didn’t care about how much his ribs ached.  
  
Early the next morning Andy was looking for Will. He’d had some disturbing news last night and he wanted to talk to his friend.  He wasn’t surprised when he found Will working close to Jensen’s trailer.  “Dude, we got a problem. When I was with Ellie she let it slip that Gina and Lou think we’re reporters, and they got the whole damn stunt crew and make up girls watchin’ us.”   
  
 Andy glanced round as if expecting to find a posse of stunt men behind him.“I convinced Ellie it’s a load of crap, but we’re being watched.  Will, don’t you think we should back away from this one? It’s really fucking risky. Let’s move on. There are other pretty boys out there.”  
  
Will glared back at his friend and hissed, “No fuckin’ way, after all the work I’ve put in. I mean to find out just what that mouth of his can do.   No bunch of pissant stunt men, and make-up girls is gonna stop me.  Besides while you were out gettin’ laid last night, I was working.”    
  
Will took a calming breath; he couldn’t afford to lose it and bring Ackles’ fucking angels running, “I’ve figured out how to get Mr Ackles alone, and exactly where we’re gonna take him.  We’re finishing today; we grab him, have our fun and disappear.”  A crooked smile slid across his face, “They ain’t even got our most recent aliases they were in such a rush to get bodies on set.  Relax, this will be a piece of cake.”  Will patted his friend on the shoulder. Andy still looked worried.  
  
“Are you sure about that? I mean he’s kinda big. I know that’s how you like ‘em, but how about the angel dude instead? He’s smaller and weedy looking.  There are plenty of other pretty guys out there. That mouth don’t look all that special to me, man. Let’s blow this joint now.”   
  
 Andy winced when the hand on his shoulder became a crushing grip. Will’s eyes burnt with a cold fire, his lips twisted into a sneer, “I said we’re goin’ through with this... I mean to try out more than those cock-sucking lips.  Besides, you really think he’s gonna tell anyone? That little faggot won’t say a word, he daren’t. “  
  
Will smirked cruelly, “After a few encouraging taps he’ll roll over onto his belly like a good little bitch. Come on, Andy, you’ve seen the way the crew treat the little Princess.” Will released his friend’s shoulder, Andy nodded in submission.  
  
 There were times when Will scared the shit out of him and this was one of them. He should’ve known once Will had set his sights on Jensen Ackles, nothing would stop him getting what he wanted.  And what Will wanted was the man underneath him while he fucked him, willing or not. Actually Will preferred them not to be willing.  Will liked it when the men he wanted put up a fight, he got off on it.   
  
But Andy knew his friend was no fag, he’d got a girlfriend back in L.A. Andy had met her. But Will said men like Ackles deserved everything they got - too pretty, too rich, and just begging for it.  That they needed to be taught a lesson and he was going to be the one to do it. He’d been lucky that when Will had wanted a partner he’d chosen him. There had been some great nights and the loot they took off Will’s little bitches had meant they lived well.  It was just a shame one of them did squeal to the cops, but the bitch shouldn’t have bit Will - it just made him real mad.  He didn’t know what happened after that, as Will made him go and get the car ready. But that night they left L.A., just to be safe and let the heat die down.    
  
Will stalked away, muttering to himself. Finally Andy followed him. As he did he cast a look over his shoulder just as the door of Jensen’s trailer opened.  Jensen stepped out and stood on the top step, smiling in greeting at a crew member who walked by, then he stretched slightly. Andy caught a flash of skin as his shirts lifted.  Then Jensen winced, as his freshly injured ribs reminded him of their presence.   
  
Andy paused and licked his lips at the sight, excited by the glimpse of flesh and the display of weakness from Pretty Boy. A jolt of excitement buzzed through him; he liked the parties and maybe Will was right about the guy - a pretty pampered bitch.  Perhaps there would be time for him to have a turn at Ackles, when Will was finished with him. The bitches were always compliant after Will had finished with them, and the mouth on that guy. Andy licked his lips. On second thoughts that ass was worth it after all.  
  
Andy was shaken out of his reverie by Will’s voice, “Come on, Andy. We got work to do.”  
  
Andy turned and smiled as he followed his friend. He was ready to help Will with his work; in fact he was looking forward to getting his hands dirty.  
  
It was after eleven o’clock on Friday night and Bob Singer was overjoyed. With a lot of extra work from the crew and his cast they’d managed to bring the episode in on time.  They hadn’t long finished filming, and Bob had been in his office going through some of the dailies in case they had to come in tomorrow and do some re-shoots. He’d been getting ready to leave when a breathless PA came running over to him.  
  
“Mr Singer, there are some men here to see you. They say it’s urgent.”  Bob looked over the PA’s shoulder, and saw two the very official looking men in suits waiting for him. Just the kind of suits the boys wore as Feds, not too cheap and not too expensive. Bob grinned.  Damn! He had to hand it to Jared and Jensen - they were getting more creative with their pranks. He remembered some of the stunts they’d pulled on Kim.  It looked like he was about to rejoin the ranks of the pranked by Jared and Jensen. It was quite an honour; he walked over to the men smiling.  
  
Jared hammered on Jensen’s trailer door, “Come on, man! We’re done for the night. Jen, we’re free! Let’s get out of here before Bob changes his mind.  Cliff wants to get home before dawn, and the kids are getting restless.”  
  
Misha was leaning against the trailer tweeting away, “Perhaps he’s run off with Jim.  He’s finally come to terms with the fact that Jim is the love of his life. And you were a mere dalliance until he could be with the one he truly loves.”   
  
 Misha looked up and grinned, then he yelped in horror when the trailer door was flung open, nearly hitting him.  
  
Jared laughed at the look of terror, “Damn, Misha! You weren’t kidding about karma. I just didn’t know it worked that fast.” He smiled up at Jensen, “At last, dude! Are you coming?”   
  
 Jensen looked frustrated, and irritated, “You guys go on. I’ve lost my damn phone. Tell Cliff I’ll be as quick as I can. Sorry Jay.”  Jensen retreated into his trailer.  
  
Jared sighed, “Come on, Misha. He loses that phone and it’s like cutting his arm off.”  He called out, “Jen, hang on. I’ll call you.”  
  
“Don’t bother. That’s the reason my phone wasn’t in my pocket. The battery died, and yes, I know I should’ve charged it.  Go on and I’ll catch up as soon as I can.”  Jensen’s voice came from the depths of his trailer.  
  
Jared shook his head in resignation as Misha grabbed his arm and pulled him away. In the shadows two men stood waiting.   
  
 Will grinned. He knew exactly where Jensen’s phone was - it was in his pocket.  Earlier in the day he’d got Andy to distract Jensen; he’d slipped into Jensen’s trailer and managed to disconnect the battery.  Then later on he’d returned and taken the phone.   
  
 Andy’s followed Jared and Misha with his eyes as they disappeared, his stomach churning with anticipation with thought of what they  were about to do.  
  
Will turned to his friend. “Come on, then. Let’s not keep the young lady waiting. It’s rude.”    
  
The two men pulled down the ski masks that were perched high on their heads. Will adjusted the grip on the knife he was carrying, and they moved quickly towards the trailer.  
  
Bob Singer stood listening to the two men with a faint smile on his face. They said they were the police, and they had a few questions for him concerning the crew. He studied them closely; they were the epitome of cops. The taller one of the two was bald, morose looking, and his hooded blue eyes seemed to bore into you.  His partner was shorter, more heavy-set, with salt and pepper hair, and warm brown eyes.   
  
The taller man spoke, “As my partner said, Mr Singer, it is very important we trace these two men. We’ve been to several sets but from what we’ve been told we think they may be here.”  
  
Bob rocked back on his heels and his grin grew brighter. Damn! These guys were good.  He’d have to congratulate the boys for this one, “So what have they done?  Stolen the Craft Service Christmas money? Or have they been rifling the prop locker? I know the colt looks expensive but it’s not.”  Bob beamed at the men, “Now, come on. Which one of the guys sent you? Jared, Jensen? Shit, not Misha? God, he’s getting as bad as those two.”  
  
The shorter man looked baffled, “I don’t know what you think is going on here, but it’s serious. We’ve introduced ourselves once.  I’m detective Catley and this is my partner, detective Stanway. We really need to find these men as soon as possible.”  
  
While Bob was dealing with the two ‘detectives’ Jensen had been ransacking his trailer, “Aw, come on. Where the hell is it? I bet it’s sprouted legs and walked over to Misha’s trailer.  I swear to God, Collins, if you’ve swiped my phone, I’ll pluck your goddamn wings.”  There was a knock at the door. Jensen straightened up and groaned in aggravation, “Now what?  Hang on. I’ll be with you in a second.”  
  
A muffled voice responded. “That’s ok, Jensen. I think I found your phone. It was on set.”  
  
  Jensen grinned in triumph and moved swiftly to the door, relieved to be able to finally get out of here for the night. He opened it and stepped down towards the voice.  
  
 The second he took the step, the door was viciously yanked out of his hand, throwing him off balance.  Jensen staggered forward and stumbled down the rest of the steps, landing on the man waiting for him.  A hand grabbed his elbow to steady him. Jensen was about to thank the man for his help. Then he looked up and his gratitude turned to fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen’s heart raced. The man stood in front of him was wearing a ski mask and dark non-descript clothes.  But the most terrifying thing was the knife he was holding in his right hand with a practiced grip.  
  
The mask moved upwards, and Jensen knew the bastard was grinning beneath the mask.  The pressure on his elbow increased, making him hiss with pain.  
  
A quiet voice growled at him, “Now we’re gonna take a nice little stroll. You play nice and I won’t have to gut you.  Come on, Jensen; let’s take this somewhere a little more private.”  
  
Jensen started to twist away from the one-handed grip then he felt another pair of hands grab his arms and pull them behind him. The man in front of him let go of his arm, and before Jensen knew what had happened, the man drew his fist back and punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
  All the air whooshed out of his lungs as he tried to curl forward, but whoever was behind him held on tightly.  Jensen struggled to draw breath as the pain radiated out from where the fist had connected; sending shocks along bruised ribs, making him feel sick.  Finally he managed to get his breathing under control; he slowly lifted his eyes to look at the man who’d punched him.   
  
Will watched Jensen as he looked at him fearfully; it was a good start to getting the little bitch under control.  Now the real fun could begin. Then Jensen started to fight to get free of Andy’s grasp.  Will stepped closer to the struggling man.  His hand shot out and gripped Jensen’s face tightly, fingernails digging in painfully, “I said _play nice_. That was just a warning. Now come on, we ain’t got all night.”  
  
Will let go of Jensen’s face and took a firm grip on his left arm, as Andy moved around and held his right arm tightly.  Before Jensen could start to struggle again, Will pressed the knife into his injured ribs.  
  
Jensen froze when he felt the knife dig into him. He had to get away but the knife was too close as were both of the men.  As they dragged him away from his trailer, he knew instinctively this wasn’t just a simple mugging, and God knew where they taking him.  He hoped the men weren’t dragging him to a car, but whatever happened he was going to put up one hell of a fight.  
  
Bob was still talking to the exasperated detectives when Jared, Misha and Cliff came round the corner.  Bob waved happily at the three men and they walked over to him.  Jared stood beside him and looked at the now fuming men; Bob reached up and clapped Jared on the shoulder.  
  
“Damn, Jared. I got to say this may be the best prank you and Jensen have ever pulled.  Where the hell did you get these two! They’re brilliant, although I’ve seen better badges from our props department.”   
  
 Bob stood there laughing, and Jared was perplexed by what was going on, “Bob, who do you, think these two are supposed to be?”    
  
Bob had handed Jared one of the badges. He was still smiling but he was beginning to get a little concerned, especially when he saw the expressions on the detectives’ faces. He tried one more time, “Ahh, come on, Padalecki, own up. You’re pissed because I saw through your detectives. Although I gotta say, they’re plenty good enough to offer them a gig here.”    
  
Jared’s eyes widened with shock and he ignored Bob to ask his own question, “I’m sorry about this, detective Cately. It’s just that we have a reputation for playing practical jokes.  Bob, our boss, thinks you being here is one of them.  What can we help you with?”    
  
“We’re trying to trace two men who are wanted in connection with a series of attacks.  And we think your set is the ideal place for them to blend in.”  Detective Cately stared at Bob as he spoke.  
  
Bob stopped laughing and looked over at Jared. Jared looked worried, frightened even, and for the first time since he met the men Bob began to suspect that they could actually be cops.  “What do you mean _ideal place for them to blend in_?”  His voice quavered, betraying the apprehension he was beginning to feel.  
  
Detective Cately, answered, “We’ve been told your crew was hit by the flu. We’ve spoken to several agencies and other shows.  They said you were desperately recruiting crew members to keep you on schedule.”  He paused and slipped his hand inside his jacket.    
  
“We think there is a possibility that these men probably haven’t been checked as carefully as usual.  We have an E-fit of them, and a list of aliases they use. Can you tell us if you recognise any of the names on the list or the faces?”  
  
The officer produced two pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to Bob. As he took them from the detective he looked down and his breath caught in his throat. He muttered, “Oh shit.”  
  
Jared leant over and took the pictures off Bob. He looked at them and Misha saw the colour drain from his face.  Misha looked over at the detectives and asked, “What are they supposed to have done?”  
  
“They have been accused of several counts of sexual assault and battery. Have these men been on the set?”  
  
Jared finally found his voice, “Holy shit! It’s Andy and Will. Crap! I was only talking to those two in craft services today. Shit, are you sure?”  When the detectives expressions didn’t change he turned to Cliff, “Cliff, we need find out if all the girls are ok, and warn them we got a couple of scumbags on set.”   
  
Bob managed to pull himself together taking his radio out of his pocket, “Guys, this is a warning. If anyone sees Andy or Will they are not to be approached.  They’re dangerous, especially to the girls; we need to make sure they’re all safe....”  
  
Detective Stanway coughed softly, “Excuse me, gentlemen, you didn’t let my partner finish.  These men are wanted in connection with a string of serious sexual assaults... _on men_.”    
  
Everyone froze when he said that. Cliff darted forward and snatched the radio from Bob. He bellowed into it, “Listen up. We got a problem. We need to find Jensen now.  Lou, we need the stunt guys to start searching, and for Christ’s sake tell security not to let anyone off the lot.  We’ll head back to his trailer....”  Cliff stopped speaking and looked at Jared.  The younger man stood there open-mouthed at Cliff’s reaction to the news.  
  
Bob snatched the radio back and started to make frantic calls. Jared looked panicked and yelled at Cliff, “What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell is Jensen in danger?”  
  
Cliff licked his lips, “God, I’m sorry, Jay. Look, Andy and Will gave Gina the creeps. She thought she’d seen them watching the two of you. We all assumed they were a couple of undercover journalists after a scoop. We tried to make sure they kept their distance after that.” There was a look of devastation on the big man’s face, and his voice broke. “I swear we thought they were just journalists. It never occurred to us they could be more than that.”   
  
Jared was as motionless as a statue, and then he spun round and started to run at full speed towards Jensen’s trailer. He never heard Misha’s explanation of why Jensen wasn’t with them; all he cared about was Jensen was alone with those two psychos. That he’d left him unprotected. He heard speeding footsteps catching him.  He glanced over his shoulder to see Misha sprinting after him. Cliff followed behind with the two detectives keeping pace with them.  He reached Jensen’s trailer, and was horrified to find the door open and the trailer empty.   
  
He was just about to start running again when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned and shrugged it off.  Jared’s face contorted in a mixture of anger and fear.  He was about to threaten whoever was stopping him finding Jensen, when he realized it was detective Cately.  
  
 “Mr Padalecki, slow down. I understand you’re worried about your friend.  But we need to think for a few seconds.”  
  
Jared grimaced, “You tell me we got a couple of rapists on set, and you want me to stand here fucking thinking?”  Jared roared and he took hold of the detective by the arms.  
  
Just as he was about to push the man away he felt another hand rest gently on his arm.  He turned to snarl at whoever had gotten hold of him, and he saw Misha’s worried face, “What he means is - where have they taken Jensen?”  Misha hesitated, not wanting to voice his fears. ”That’s if he’s still here.  Jay, this is a pretty big lot. Supernatural isn’t the only show filmed here. Come on. If we run round like headless chickens, we waste more time.  Time Jensen doesn’t have.... come on, think.”   
  
 Misha relaxed a little when Jared let go of the cop. The last thing Jared needed was an assault charge. Besides, if Jared was going to hulk out he wanted it to be on the two bastards who’d taken his friend, not innocent bystanders.    
  
Jared stepped back, his eyes drifting over to the numerous studio buildings. Misha was right - Jensen could be anywhere.  Suddenly inspiration struck, “Listen. We’re all supposed to think Jensen’s looking for his phone, right? And those two will want to be somewhere private that’s fairly close by. What about the motel set?” The look of horror that crossed Jared face as he spoke made Misha’s heart ache.   
  
 “Fuck, it’s even got a bed. To be honest I wouldn’t even have dreamt of going back to the trailer because Jensen told us to go to the car and wait for him.”  Jared dragged his fingers through his hair, a haunted look in his eyes, “We’re supposed to be safe here. Crap, I’ve given them plenty of time to do what they like to him.”    
  
Detective Cately took control of the situation, “Show us the way to the set please, and then you need to stay back.  These men are dangerous.”   
  
 As Jared led the way Misha fell in beside him. He thought about the detective said, and silently wished him luck with Jared standing back when they found them.  Will and Andy might be dangerous, but they were nothing compared to how dangerous Jared would be if they’d hurt Jensen.  
  
As Jared talked to the two detectives, Jensen was being dragged away from his trailer, his mind racing. He knew that voice. He’d heard it before - here at work, and then it dawned on him. It was one of the new crew guys...Dan...Ben...no, Will! That was it....Will, and he had a friend, Andy.  Shit! They’d been on set all week. He looked at his surroundings, and he had an idea where they were taking him.  At least they weren’t leading him towards the fence. Instead they were taking him towards the studio.  As they got closer to the doors, he felt Andy loosen his grip on his arm, he tried not to tense. He’d already decided to try to escape. This was the perfect opportunity.    
  
Jensen twisted sharply away from Andy, throwing him off balance.  Andy let go of his arm and gave a yelp as Jensen swept his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.  As Andy hit the floor, Jensen turned and kicked Will hard in the shin. Jensen followed it up by punching him in the face. The blow made Will jerk back, giving Jensen room to spin away from the knife, breaking the man's hold on him.   
  
 Jensen turned and started to run. Unfortunately Andy had gathered his wits.  He grabbed one of Jensen’s ankles and pulled hard. Jensen fell to the floor.  Pain jolted up his wrists as they took the brunt of his fall, jarring his arms. As he tried to get himself together, Will delivered a brutal kick into his side.  Jensen arms gave out, and he curled into a ball, wrapping his arms round his body, attempting to protect his injured ribs.  As the pain coiled tightly round him Jensen heard a snarl, and his arms were gripped with bruising intensity. He was hauled roughly back to his feet by the two men.    
  
Jensen found himself face to face with Will, his eyes flicking down to the knife in Will’s hand. He swallowed down his rising panic, trying to calm down, hoping to talk his way out of this.  The knife was slowly brought up level with his eyes, and Jensen tried to pull away. But he backed into something solid, and once again he felt another pair of hands grabbing his arms.  Will pressed the point of the knife into the fragile skin under his left eye. The point pressed in deep enough to make his eyes water, making it hard to focus on the man in front of him. Jensen blinked, trying to clear his vision, and a tear spilled down his face.  
  
 Will smirked as he saw the tear run down. He put his face right up to Jensen’s and growled, “You’re gonna fucking behave, or Dean Winchester is gonna be hunting, wearing an eye patch. You understand me?”    
  
Jensen licked his lips, nodding, slightly frightened to move his head too much as the knife was still pressing into his flesh. He lowered his eyes submissively.  Will nodded, giving him a nasty smirk and he drew the knife slowly across his face and let the tear run onto the blade.  Will brought the blade up and looked at it, “Yeah, just like I thought. Come on, you fucking pussy.  We ain’t got all night.”  
  
 Will pulled Jensen forward, and once again Jensen found himself sandwiched between two men.  He had to get the knife off that bastard if he was to stand any chance. Jensen’s eyes darted round his surroundings and he knew exactly where they were going.  They were taking him to the latest motel room set.      
  
Jensen’s mind was working frantically. At first he’d hoped that Jared would realize he hadn’t caught up with him.  Then a sick feeling washed over him as he realized no one would come looking for him for a while. He was supposed to be searching for his phone.  By the time anyone noticed he was still missing.....no, he had to get himself out of this mess.  Jensen forced himself to relax and allowed himself to be taken to the motel room, knowing that was where he would make his stand.  He cleared his mind of all the warring emotions that were running round his head - the fear, anger and need for Jared to be here with him.  They would just get in his way. Now he focused fully on the forthcoming fight - he was ready.  
  
After Will had threatened Jensen with the knife, he’d been a perfectly well-behaved little bitch.  He’d meekly allowed him and Andy drag him to where the bed was.  Will was hoping that Jensen would put a fight; he always enjoyed it more when his playmates fought back.  He looked over to Andy and nodded. At the unspoken command Andy let go of Jensen’s arm.   Will shoved Jensen towards the bed.  
  
Jensen stumbled forward towards the bed. Turning to look at the two men he stood and appraised them, assessing them for weaknesses and what tactic he should use.  Will oozed confidence and menace, assured of his dominance over him. And Jensen knew that this wasn’t the first time the man had done this kind of thing. He was totally calm and in control.   
  
But Andy, on the other hand was a follower. Jensen remembered how he was always by Will’s side on set. Andy seemed to be led by Will’s more domineering personality, taking his cues from his friend.   As he watched the two men, he noticed that Andy was the more agitated of the two. He shifted from foot to foot, clenching his fists.  Jensen saw him lick his lips in anticipation, and then Jensen decided that if he was to succeed then he’d have to deal with Andy first.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart, we ain’t got all night. And you’re really wearing way too many clothes for my liking.”   
  
 Will’s taunting was grating on Jensen’s nerves but it gave him an idea.  If he tried to run for the door they’d cut him off.  His other option was to run further into the studio and further away from help, giving Will and Andy all the time they wanted with him.  No, his only real alternative was to fight, and after nearly six seasons of playing Dean Winchester he was pretty sure he stood a chance. Besides he had a few tricks of his own. You needed them when you were friends with Chris Kane and Chad Murray.  For some strange reason, things tended to happen when you went to bars with them.  
  
Jensen barely acknowledged Will; instead he kept his eyes fixed on Andy. He was taller than Will, but not as tall as Jared.  Andy was thinner and wiry, reminding him of Jay back when they’d first met. Jensen used the thought of Jared to spur him on; he began to unfasten his jacket.  As he did he moved forward slowly, exaggerating the sway of his hips.   
  
 Jared tended to joke that Jensen’s bow legged walk was the sexiest thing about him. Now he played on that, moving seductively towards Andy, stripping off his jacket as he did.  Jensen lowered his eyes, and looked up through his long eyelashes, running his tongue over his lips.   
  
Andy was stunned as Jensen approached him. Shit! The guy was doing a fucking strip tease for them. Andy looked over at Will; he could see his friend grinning, “See. What did I tell ya! He’s a fuckin slut!  Man, I’m gonna enjoy him.”   
  
 As Will was crowing Jensen had gotten close to Andy. He swayed in place and took off his button-down. Jensen felt vulnerable stood there in just his T-shirt. But it meant both men had been distracted by his display, and he’d been able to get close enough for what he had planned to work.    
  
Jensen took a deep breath, moved his head back slightly and then he head butted Andy right between the eyes.   Jensen heard the crunching sound of a nose breaking, and felt an explosion of pain behind his own eyes as Andy howled in shock.  Andy reeled back clutching his bloody face; Jensen grabbed him by his jacket, yanking Andy quickly towards him, and drove his knee hard into his stomach.  Andy crumpled into a heap at Jensen’s feet, whimpering; Jensen felt certain Andy was going to be out of commission for a while. Now all he had to do was deal with Will and the knife, and yeah, that was going to be a walk in the park, Jensen thought.  
  
When Jensen had gotten close to Andy, Will licked his lips.  Damn, the bitch was putting on one hell of a show for them. Then everything went to hell for Will.  He stood rooted to the spot as Jensen struck out at his friend.  Rage swept through him. How dare that little bitch do that?  Will lunged forward, determined to get pretty boy back under control. It should be easy after all, he had a knife. As he moved Jensen spun round to face him; he crouched low and lashed out with the knife.   
  
Jensen turned to face the threat Will and the knife posed him. His eyes widened with shock. Shit! The bastard was closer than he realized.  Reflexively he jerked back but as he did he felt a stinging burn low across his stomach. Jensen bit his lip as pain flared down his left side as the blade flashed towards his hip. Jensen drew a ragged breath, then grabbed Will’s wrist and twisted it brutally.  
  
Will grunted in pain, and landed a punch into Jensen’s already bruised ribs. Jensen gritted his teeth. He couldn’t afford to let go of Will’s wrist and allow him to use the knife again.  He brought his foot down hard onto Will’s then followed up by slamming his elbow up under his attacker’s chin.  
  
Will’s head snapped back and he saw stars but he managed to shove back against Jensen. The two men staggered back, and became entangled in Andy’s prone form. Jensen fell backwards, pulling both men to the floor.  Jensen’s head made sharp contact with the cold concrete.  As his head snapped back, Jensen bit his lip hard.  
  
As he lay there Jensen tasted the familiar coppery flavour of blood on his tongue and his ears rang. His vision was shrouded in fog, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool.  Adding insult to an already injured body, Will had landed on top of him.  The man’s weight on his chest was crushing him, making it hard for him to breathe.   
  
Will recovered from the rough landing first; he knelt over Jensen and grinned at the stunned man beneath him. His left hand began to move towards Jensen’s belt.   
  
 Jensen felt something tugging at his belt. It was better than a bucket of cold water to bring him round completely. Startled into action, Jensen swung a wild punch at Will’s chin. Jensen grinned bloodily when he saw the man’s mouth start to bleed.  
  
Will snarled angrily, and put his hand round Jensen’s throat, squeezing slowly, enjoying the pain he was causing. Getting a thrill from the fear rising in dark green eyes, he watched the cock-sucking lips part in a desperate attempt to draw air. Will’s heart raced. Fuck! This was nearly as good as sex. Hell, this was better. Making the bitch suffer first.    
  
 Jensen felt his throat constricting. He reached up, trying to claw at Will’s eyes but Will just sat up straighter out of Jensen’s reach. Jensen’s was panicking. He couldn’t breathe but then the pressure on his throat lessened slightly.  He drew a painful ragged breath, lungs burning as air rushed in. Jensen suddenly felt the cold of the knife against his skin once more, and he froze. Will started to methodically cut at his T-shirt. This galvanised Jensen into renewing his struggles.    
  
Will stopped cutting, leant forward, squeezing the slender throat again and growled into Jensen’s ear,” I told you to play nice. Now we’re gonna have to do this the hard way.”  
  
Jared had led the charge towards the studio and the set where he hoped...no, where he was certain Will and Andy had taken Jensen.    
  
As they ran Misha kept a close watch on the younger man. He too was praying they had guessed right.  If they were wrong and Jensen was somewhere else with those men, Misha shuddered.  He didn’t want to contemplate just what it would do to Jared if they were too late.  
  
They arrived at the studio and saw the door was open. Jared was about to charge inside.  Detective Stanway placed a hand on Jared’s arm, “Mr Padalecki, slow down a little. Listen to me. We need to go in quietly, not burst in like Sam and Dean.”  
  
Jared glared at the man, “What the hell are we waiting for? Anything could be happening to him while we’re out here dicking around.”    
  
“We’re not dicking around; these men have been known to be armed when they attack.  We run in screaming, and we could get your friend killed.  Now I’d rather you stayed out here, but something tells me that’s not going to happen.” Detective Catley spoke calmly; Jared nodded and tried to relax,  
“So if you do as you’re told we’ll all be fine. Now are you ready?”   
  
 They moved through the door, and the detectives allowed Jared to lead the way to the set.  As they got closer they heard the sounds of a struggle.  Jared tensed and moved them forward quicker. What he saw next made his blood run cold.  
  
Jensen was on the floor with a masked man straddling him. One hand was wrapped round his throat, and then Jared saw a glint of metal.  He realized the bastard had a knife and was cutting Jensen’s shirt off.  He saw another man curled up on the floor who appeared to be out of it.  The man’s nose was bleeding heavily, soaking his mask with blood.  Jared grinned viciously; he knew Jensen’s handiwork when he saw it.    
  
Jared was just about to run forward and kill the man on top of Jensen, when the detectives raised their guns ready to issue a challenge.  The man on top of Jensen bent forward. He was whispering in Jensen’s ear and then.....  
  
When Will made his threat to Jensen, he knew he was running out of time.  Flashing lights were swirling across his vision and the world was greying out. He had one more shot at getting out of this.  With the last of his strength, Jensen planted his feet on the floor and he pushed up hard.  Powerful thigh muscles bunched as he drove upwards. The sudden movement unbalanced the man on top of him.  He let go of Jensen’s throat, throwing out his hand to steady himself.  
  
  Jensen drew a rasping breath, becoming dizzy with the oxygen that filled his lungs. He grabbed Will’s shirt in his left hand pulling him forward.  And with the last reserve of strength, he threw a right hook to his attacker's jaw.  Will’s head snapped round and the man went limp in his grasp; slumping forward on top of him.  
  
Jensen struggled weakly under Will’s unmoving weight. He was trying to push the man off him. His arms shook with the effort, unable to summon the strength to do it. He let out a desperate sob, and Jensen felt the weight moving off him.   He started to panic, and lashed out wildly ready to defend himself against the next attack.  He heard a voice trying to talk to him, but he continued to swing wildly at shadows.   Finally he found himself being wrapped tightly in a pair of strong arms.  Jensen continued to buck and fight against whoever held him.  
  
Jared had seen Jensen fight back. A surge of triumph rushed through him when Jensen managed to punch the man out.  That feeling of victory soon turned to fear when he saw Jensen’s desperate attempts to push the man’s body off him.  He pushed past the detectives and went to the aid of his other half.  Jared casually picked Will up, and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor.  He moved to comfort Jensen.  
  
When he gently touched Jensen, he started to swing at him; Jared realized Jensen thought he was still being attacked.  “Jen, come on, it’s me. Relax, dude.”  Green eyes stared past him wild and fuelled with adrenaline, fighting for his life.  Jared ducked out of the way of a flailing arm; he knew he couldn’t reach Jensen with words.  He moved behind Jensen just as he managed to sit up.  Jared took the chance to get closer to the man he loved, and then he quickly wrapped his arms round him.  
  
Jared held on while Jensen continued to battle. Finally Jensen’s strength ebbed away, and he waited for him to calm down. “Jensen, are you with me? Come on. You’re scaring me. You’ve already knocked two guys out.  Are you trying for a hat trick?”  
  
Jensen couldn’t fight anymore. He was exhausted and in pain, then he heard a welcome and familiar voice through the fog he was trapped in.  Jared? It was Jared. It was then he recognized the arms that were holding him so tightly. He relaxed. “Jay? That you? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”   
  
 Jared winced when he heard how hoarse Jensen’s voice was; he smiled as he whispered in Jensen’s ear, “Yeah, it’s me, Rocky, and before you go all Dean on me, you managed not to hit me.  I can’t say the same for Will and Andy though; I’m never pissing you off again.  You might flatten me.”    
  
Jensen couldn’t help himself; he started to laugh with relief at Jared’s words. Then he gasped when the cut on his stomach pulled, shooting jagged edged spikes of pain along his side. The sudden pain made him nauseous, and he tried to curl up in Jared’s arms.  
  
Jared was relaxing his hold on Jensen when he heard him; he carefully lowered Jensen to the floor. With his head resting on his lap, it was time to check Jensen over for injury. Detective Catley walked into view and Jared looked up. The detective’s warm brown eyes were filled with concern.  He crouched down by the two men; as he looked Jensen over he frowned.  His hand went to his pocket and he produced his phone. He patted Jensen on the arm as he made a call.  
  
“Yes, I’d like an ambulance please. Manners Studios. Someone will meet you at the gate. Thanks.”  The detective stood up, “I want Mr Ackles to stay exactly where he is. My partner and I will tidy up the trash, then we’ll go and wait for the ambulance. They’ll be here soon.”  
  
Jared’s mind whirled as the cop spoke to him. Why did Jensen need an ambulance?  At last he took his first proper look at his other half since he’d held him.  Jensen’s mouth was bleeding, and he could see finger-shaped marks round his throat.  That was bad enough. As his eyes travelled lower he took in the torn T-shirt. It was then he noticed Jensen had his right arm curled tightly across his stomach.  For a second he was reminded of Dean, it was his reaction to injury or vulnerability.  At first he thought Jensen was just bruised, and then he moved his arm slightly.  
  
“Shit, Jensen! You’re bleeding.  Why didn’t you say something? Fuck! What did that fucking bastard do to you?”  He called out to detective Cately, “How long is that ambulance gonna be?”   
  
 Jared was becoming increasingly agitated; he stripped off his jacket and covered Jensen with it. He looked round, desperate to find something to stanch the flow of blood.  A handkerchief, bandages, a fully stocked first aid kit would be nice. He was just about to start tearing off his shirt to make a bandage....  
  
“Jay....Jay...JAY!”  Jensen tried to get Jared’s attention. As he yelled his stomach protested violently and pain zigzagged across the cut.  Jensen gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He breathed slowly, to try to control the pain, setting off a firework display behind his eyelids.  He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder; Jensen slowly opened his eyes and saw Jared’s worried face just inches above his own.  
  
“You were going to say something?”  Jared asked sweetly, watching Jensen closely. “Would it be along the line of - _It’s nothing. It’s only a scratch_.  Please enlighten me, Jen.” Jared’s voice was level, but his eyes were frantic with fear.  
  
Jensen licked his lips, managing a half-smile, “Honestly, Jay, it’s fine. He didn’t stab me. It’s only a cut.”  Jensen saw Jared narrow his eyes; he gave another weak smile hoping to distract him.  
  
“Oh, it’s only a cut. That’s alright, Jen. For all I know you’re holding your guts in with your arm.  But at least he didn’t stab you.  And before you start whining, you are going to the hospital if I have to carry you there myself.”   
  
As Jared stared down into his eyes, he realized there was no chance of mercy now Jared had seen the blood.  It looked like there was a trip to hospital in the near future for him.  
  
Then they heard a commotion. Will was coming around, and he was protesting at being arrested. He was also complaining about the none too gentle way he was being handled by the police officers. When Jensen heard that voice, he couldn’t help but flinch away from it.  Jared placed his hand over his heart. It was both a gesture of comfort and support and just the feel of it helped to calm Jensen.    
  
“It’s ok. No way is that bastard getting anywhere near you again.”  
  
Misha appeared and knelt down in Jensen’s eye line to distract him from the men who had brutally attacked him.  “I’m impressed, Jensen. The next time they want Cas to go all macho, I want to go up against Sam. Jared’s a pussycat compared to you.”  Misha’s smiled gently at his friend, worry radiating from him.  
  
“Come on, guys, let me up. This floor is fucking freezing.  I swear it’s not as bad as it looks. I just want to get out of here. Please, Jay.”   
  
 Jensen was pleading now. He didn’t care. He had to get away from the two men who were sitting side by side, handcuffed, glaring at him.  
  
Jared followed Jensen’s stare, anger burning inside of him.  He wanted nothing more than to go out there and beat the shit out of the two of them, but Jensen had beaten him to it.  “Are you sure, Jen? Look, the ambulance isn’t going to be long.”  Jared slipped his hand inside his coat, and squeezed Jensen’s hand.  
  
“Please, Jay. I really have to get out of here.”   
  
 Jared couldn’t take the break in Jensen’s voice.  Better to get him out of here rather than sit, waiting with those animals.  Helping Jensen slowly sit up; he waited to see how he was coping.  He saw the look of determination on Jensen’s face, and helped him sit up straighter.  Jared was wondering how to get Jensen to his feet, without aggravating the wound to his stomach.  
  
It was then Jensen hauled himself to his knees, the effort making him sweat, breath coming in short sharp pants.  Jared stood up and held out his hand for Jensen to take. Jensen lifted his eyes. They were bloodshot, and Jared could see how close he was to breaking apart. He said nothing, allowing Jensen to rebuild his defences against the world. He felt Jensen take hold of his arm.  As he moved to stand Jared bent forward and put his arm round him, helping him to keep his footing. “Easy, that’s it. I got you. Are you really sure you want to do this? We can stay here.”   
  
Jared’s voice was gentle, and he ran his thumb over Jensen’s wrist to calm him.  Jensen swayed his eyes closed tightly, his breathing shallow as he fought to will away the pain and weakness.  
  
Jensen shook his head and Jared moved to his side. They made halting progress to the door of the studio.  As they drew level with the now unmasked duo, Will sneered at them.  
  
  “Hey, Jared. You taking the girlfriend for a moonlit walk?  How romantic. Gets you right here.” Will’s mocking laughter rang out in the empty studio.  
  
Jared turned to face the man, and Will’s laughter died away at the cold hard look in Jared’s eyes, but he refused to give up.  No way was he going to let those two faggots look down on him.  “Real shame you got here when you did, I was just getting to the good part.”  He goaded Jared hoping for a response.  
  
Jensen felt Jared’s body tense when Will taunted him, “Jay, leave him. He’s not worth it.  He wasn’t that much of a threat anyway.”    
  
Jensen smirked at the now furious man as he let his eyes drift to his crotch, arching his eyebrow in a mocking salute.  
  
 “You little fuckin’ bitch. Your ass is mine. You hear me! You won’t press charges. You can’t afford to be outed. Believe me; you’re gonna be mine one day soon.”  Will’s face contorted with fury as he spat hate-filled words after Jensen.  
  
Jensen managed to straighten up, smiling down at the cuffed man, “Bring it on, Will. Look at you in handcuffs.  Fuck, you even brought a friend, and yet there you are.  What do you think I’ll do to you if you show up alone?  And as for pressing charges....Dude, I’ll see you in court. I look great in a suit.” Jensen smirked cockily at Will who seemed to shrink in front of them.  “It will do my career the world of good, when everyone hears I fought off two armed attackers.”    
  
Only Jared knew how scared Jensen was, gripping his arm so hard he’d have bruises.  And he could feel the tremors running through Jensen’s body. He was so fucking proud of him for facing Will down.  But now it was time to get him out of here, Jensen had more than proved himself tonight.  
  
Without another word Jared walked them slowly forward, feeling Jensen leaning more of his weight on him with every step. “Jen, come on you’ve proved your point. Please let’s just stop here.”   
  
 Jared pleaded as Jensen stumbled. He was just about to pick Jensen up and carry him the rest of the way when he heard the sound of someone approaching.  
  
Bob was running towards them, bringing paramedics.  Jared had never been so happy to see the other man but as they drew closer he saw Bob go pale at the sight of Jensen.  Jared was about to speak to Jensen when he went limp in his arms.  
  
  Before Jared had chance to panic, the paramedics ran forward and quickly placed him on the gurney.  As they worked Jared tried to get closer, he felt a touch on his arm.  Bob held him in place.   
  
“Come on, Jared, let them check him over. We’ll only be in the way. Fuck, what a mess.  They didn’t....” Bob’s voice faded away as he watched the paramedics working.  
  
Jared was barely paying attention to what was being said to him. All he could see was Jensen lying motionless on the gurney. One paramedic checked his pulse and his heart rate.  The other was examining the cut on his stomach, a gauze dressing appeared. It was placed over the cut and the paramedic applied pressure.  It was this that brought Jensen round. He gasped and his face twisted in agony.  His eyes shot open, “Fuck! Oh shit, sorry.”  Jensen blushed when he realized the paramedic treating the cut on his stomach was a woman.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mr Ackles I’ve heard worse. We ready to move?  Ok then, try and relax.  We’ll soon have you fixed up.  Is there anyone who can come with you?”    
  
“I’ll come with him. I’m his emergency contact and have power of attorney. I’m Jared.”  Jared stood by the gurney, and placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.  The paramedics nodded and prepared to move.  
  
“Hi there, Jared, I’m Sally. It doesn’t look too bad but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Mr Ackles, did you lose consciousness while you were being attacked? Do you have any blurring of vision, or feeling of nausea?”  Sally inquired as they moved toward the ambulance parked just inside the gate.  
  
“No, I was awake. I did hit my head though. It just stunned me a little. I’m not going to have to stay in hospital, am I?”  He managed a winning smile at Sally, “By the way, please call me Jensen.”   
  
 Jensen’s voice was plaintive; Sally smiled at him as she checked out the back of his head.  As she felt the area gently Jensen hissed. When she pulled her hand away Jared saw blood. He was torn with wanting to go and make sure Jensen was ok, or turning round and going to kill Will and Andy very slowly.  
  
She smiled back at Jensen as they loaded him into the ambulance. Sitting by him she said, “I’m not making you any promises, Mr Ackles....sorry, Jensen.  That’s up to the doctor, but I’m sure you’ll be home as soon as possible.”    
  
As Jared watched he remembered he hadn’t answered Bob’s question, “Damn, I’m sorry, Bob. No they didn’t manage to...”  Jared paused and struggled to compose himself, “Jensen fought back. He laid Andy out and when we got there he was just fighting Will off.”  
  
Jared dragged his fingers through his hair; he wanted to know why this had happened, “Shit, Bob. What if we’d been that little bit later? He only just managed to knock Will out. Fuck! He’s supposed to be safe here.”   
  
Bob looked at his young star; he seemed to have aged ten years in these last few minutes.  He pulled Jared in for a hug, “Stop that. You got there in time to help Jensen mop up.  He’ll be fine. That’s what matters.  Listen. I’ll follow you guys as soon as I can, and I should imagine the dynamic duo of Cately and Stanway will want to talk to Jensen.”  
  
Jared frowned at that. Jensen needed to be left alone after what happened.  But he knew there would have to be statements taken.  It didn’t mean he’d have to like Jensen being questioned so soon after what happened. “Right. We’ll see you there.”  Jared climbed into the ambulance.  
  
“No problems, Jay. Just take care of him, and we’ll have to work out how to move the schedule around.  Sorry about that.”   
  
 Bob felt guilty as he spoke; Jared just gave a wry smile.  After all, the show had to go on. Both he and Jensen understood that.  Jared nodded as the doors closed and they drove away.  
  
Outside the E.R. a petite blonde woman stood waiting for the arrival of the ambulance. She paced back and forth biting her thumb nail impatiently.  The woman’s head lifted when she saw the ambulance approaching.  It came to a halt. The driver got out, “Hi, Michelle. Waiting for your favourite patients?”  
  
She smiled in return, “Hi to you, Tom. Yeah, I am.  I just wish it was for something else. Shit, I’d even take another bout of Jared with food poisoning. I couldn’t believe it when the call came in...Is it bad?”  
  
Tom grabbed the door handle,”From what I saw it could’ve been a hell of a lot worse.  The CSI’s ready and waiting for him? Or will he have to wait around for them to come from the precinct?”  
  
”No. Thank God, they were already here; they decided to wait and process him.  God knows how Jared’s gonna take it.”  Michelle took a deep breath, “Ok. Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
Tom pulled open the doors of the ambulance; he reached inside and pulled.  The gurney emerged and he and Sue lowered it to the ground. The two paramedics started to wheel it and Jensen towards the door.  
  
Jensen laid on the gurney, his body aching; he just wanted to go home to be away from prying eyes. He desperately wished this was over. He jumped when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder; he flushed with humiliation at his reaction.  He lifted his eyes and managed a smile at who he saw.  
  
“Hey, Michelle, have you missed me?  What was it that happened the last time we met?”  Jensen racked his brain for their last meeting, “I know. It was when Jared shut his hand in the Impala’s trunk. I keep telling him I’m my baby’s favourite.”  
  
Jared had gotten out of the ambulance and had come to stand by the gurney, “No. That was the time before. Last time was when Paris Hilton miss-timed her punch. She nearly knocked two of your teeth out.”  
  
Michelle laughed, her light blue eyes twinkling, “Sorry, guys, you’re both wrong. Last time was when Jim ran over Misha with his wheelchair, and broke a bone in his foot.”  She smiled sadly,”You know if you want to see me, you could just bring me a coffee.”  
  
Jensen laughed and then moaned when his ribs and his stomach didn’t appreciate the humour, “Shit, don’t make me laugh.”  
  
“Come on, tough guy, let’s go and get you cleaned up.”  Michelle leant close to Jensen’s ear, “There are some officers waiting for you. I can’t let Jared in while they’re with you. I’m sorry, Jensen.”  Michelle gently squeezed his arm.  
  
Jensen nodded sadly; he’d been expecting this, “Look after Jay for me, Michelle, I’ll see you inside.”  Green eyes shot her a grateful look.  
  
Michelle nodded and the gurney was pushed through the doors. Jared went to follow.  Michelle stepped in front of him, “What the....?  Come on, Michelle. I gotta be with him after what happened to him tonight.  He needs me.”  
  
Michelle shook her head slightly, making her pony tail sway. She reached out and took hold of Jared’s hand, stroking it gently, “Ok, you know I’d normally let you in while I treat Jensen.  But this time I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait outside for a little while.”  
  
Jared looked over Michelle’s head following the gurney’s progress with his eyes, “What’s going on, Michelle?  Why can’t I go in with him?”  
  
 Michelle started to carefully guide Jared inside the hospital. She knew how fiercely protective of Jensen he was, and how much tonight would affect him.  When she’d gotten the call from detective Stanway, she couldn’t believe what she’d been told.  She knew there were going to be two casualties in her E.R. tonight. Jensen might be physically hurt, but Jared would carry the emotional scars as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared and Michelle arrived at the private room where Jensen had been taken.  It was then Jared noticed a man and woman were inside waiting.  They carried what appeared to be metal briefcases. The woman moved to Jensen’s side and spoke quietly to him, her expression sympathetic.  Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and the woman turned to her partner, nodded then they began to work.  
  
Jared watched as they stripped Jensen of his ruined T- shirt, and then his jeans, putting them into bags.  Next they produced cameras, and started to take pictures of Jensen’s injuries.  His anger built, especially when the cut on Jensen’s stomach was uncovered, photographed and measured. But it was when they began to scrape beneath Jensen’s fingernails, he’d had enough. “What do the fuck do they think they are doing?  Prodding and poking at him like that; they’re treating him like he’s a goddamn crime scene.”  Jared was ready to barge into the room when Michelle stopped him with a few softly spoken words.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jared, but that’s exactly what Jensen is; he’s the best physical evidence the police have.  They’ll be done soon, and I promise I’ll take good care of him. Just try and be patient. Now I want to get in there and start working on him, I’ll call you in as soon as I can.”  Michelle slipped into the room, leaving Jared stood outside helpless, watching as the woman CSI moved to Jensen’s head, and combed his hair out onto a piece of paper.  
      
Jensen was lying staring at the ceiling, his face impassive while the officers examined him.  The only indication of what he was feeling was the tell-tale clench of his jaw when the male officer touched him.  Jared was ready to storm in - to hell with procedure. They were treating Jensen like a piece of meat.  
  
 Michelle leant in close and spoke to Jensen, and at once Jensen lowered his eyes and found Jared.    
  
Jared felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room when Jensen looked at him. His carefully built walls and defences were shattered. He looked frightened, ashamed, and so terrifyingly young, the wide green eyes pinning Jared in place.  All he wanted was to be in the room holding Jensen, telling him everything was going to be fine. Instead he was stuck out here. Jared took a calming breath and held Jensen’s gaze.  He poured every ounce of love, strength and feeling of protectiveness he could into that look. As he did, he saw Jensen relax, starting to calm down, readily submitting to the cold, impersonal touches of the officers.  
  
When finally they finished and Jared was allowed to go in, he went right to Jensen’s side.  Michelle was just finishing stitching the cut on Jensen’s stomach.  She looked up at Jared and smiled, “Hi there, you’ll be pleased to hear that I won’t be keeping Jensen in.”  She smiled kindly at Jensen as she talked.  “You two can get out of here soon. Ok there, Jensen?  Bet you’re happy about that.”    
  
Jared was looking down at Jensen’s body, mapping the bruises he saw there. A necklace of darkening finger marks adorned his throat, and his ribs were dappled with purples, blacks, and reds.  All stemming from the events of the last twenty-four hours.  Jared licked his lips, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.  Each mark told the story of the battle Jensen had fought and won. “Are you sure, Michelle? He said he banged his head pretty hard, and he fainted on the set.  What about internal bleeding? I think it might be better if he stayed here overnight.”  
  
  Jared was terrified. What if Michelle had missed something? Jensen could be hurt far worse than she thought; he’d never forgive himself if something happened to him now.  
  
Michelle offered Jared a reassuring smile, “Whoa there, there is no sign of concussion; the cut is fairly superficial, ok I know he’s had to have stitches.  There is no distending of his stomach, or any tenderness that would indicate internal bleeding.  I think both me and Jensen know what broken ribs feel like; I promise you he’s fine to go home.”  She squeezed Jensen’s shoulder gently. “Now, Jensen, how about I go and get some scrubs for you to wear?  You don’t want to talk to the detectives in just your boxers, do you?”  
  
Jensen smiled, “Thanks, Michelle. Could you take Jared for a coffee when they take my statement? I don’t want him to go and storm the police station on his own to defend my honour.”  Jensen’s voice was hoarse, and he grimaced in pain as he tried to sit up.  
  
Michelle nodded and left the room leaving Jared to berate himself. Shit, he was making things worse for Jensen, not better.  He took a breath and managed a faint smile. Jared stepped closer and eased his arm round goose-bumped shoulders, helping Jensen to sit up.  Jensen lifted his head and nodded in gratitude as Jared pulled him close, holding him tightly, offering him comfort the best way he knew how.   
  
As he was engulfed in Jared’s embrace, Jensen felt safe for the first time all night. Being held by Jared felt like coming home - he drew comfort from those strong arms.  He felt stronger now, strong enough to deal with the ordeal to come.  
  
  Michelle stepped into the room with the promised scrubs; she paused when she saw the two men.  Jared held Jensen close. Jensen’s eyes were closed and there was a look of contentment on his face. She wanted nothing more than to leave the two of them alone, but the detectives were on their way.  She coughed softly and Jared placed a kiss on top of Jensen’s head, and turned to face her. “Sorry, guys, I got the scrubs for Jensen.”  Jared nodded slightly and took them from her; he began to help Jensen into them.  
  
As he worked he spoke quietly, a warm smile on his face, “Who me cause trouble? I was just gonna swing by and pick up Misha and Cliff. Then we were going to storm the police station. Misha can be the distraction.”  Jared grinned as he took Jensen’s hand, “You can see him standing there telling the cops to hand the assbutts over, or face divine retribution. Listen, I promise to behave, but if you would prefer me to leave I’ll go.”    
  
Jensen looked up and said softly, “I’d like you to stay, but what if the detectives want you to go?”  
  
Jared shrugged, “They’ll just have to get used to me being here, and I promise to keep the glowering to a minimum.”  As Jared finished speaking Detective Cately and Stanway arrived.  
  
“Mr Ackles, we have to take your preliminary statement, and then according to your doctor you can go home.  Or you can come into the station tomorrow to do it, whichever you prefer.”  Detective Cately asked the question, looking from one man to the other.  
  
Jensen sat up straighter, “I’d rather get it over with now if you don’t mind, and is it aright if Jared stays? And please call me Jensen.”    
  
The brown eyed detective gave a comforting smile and nodded, and they began to go over what had happened in the studio.  
  
By the time the detectives had finished questioning Jensen, all Jared wanted to do was walk out of the E.R. and call Cliff and get him to drive him right to the police Station so he could go and beat the shit out of Will and Andy.  But he’d promised Jensen that he would behave. He managed to remain calm on the surface but on the inside all he wanted to do was scream, rant and kick the crap out of something.  
  
When the detectives called a halt to their questions, detective Cately spoke to Jensen, “Jensen, thank you for your help. Your statement will prove invaluable if this comes to trial.”  
  
Jared responded in horror to that, “What do you mean if this comes to trial? Jesus, the way Jensen’s been treated and the questions you’ve asked!  The way you two talked, you made it sound as if Jensen encouraged them.  Now you’re telling me there won’t be a trial?”  Jared was getting louder and louder, the commotion bringing Michelle back into the room along with Bob.  
  
Michelle attempted to placate Jared as he started towards the two detectives, “Jared, you need to keep your voice down. Remember where you are.”     
  
“I know exactly where the fuck I am.  I’m in an E.R. because two psychos attacked Jensen because they thought he was easy prey.   Now they’re telling me they won’t be charged.”  Jared stood clenching and unclenching his fists, his heart beating wildly.  
  
Bob walked towards the younger man, putting himself between Jared and the detectives. He had no idea how to calm him down; he took hold of Jared’s arms in an attempt to stop him flattening the police officers. He had to stop Jared from getting himself arrested.  If Jared managed to do that he didn’t know what Jensen would do. From behind Bob came a voice.  
  
  “You misunderstand Mr Padalecki; the two gentlemen sitting in our cells are facing being sent back to the United States.  They went too far during an attack, and now they’re facing a charge of attempted murder.  If by some chance that case fails, then we get to try them for the attack on Mr Ackles and a few other crimes we can tie them to.  They’re possibly facing twenty-five years to life for that particular crime and other attacks in America.” Detective Stanway spoke with calm authority. “We aren’t letting them go. We’re just making sure they go to prison for the longest possible time.”  
  
  Jared was stunned by what the detective said. It had been bad enough having to watch Jensen relive his ordeal at the hands of Will and Andy - hearing the uncertainty in his voice, watching him pick nervously at the scrubs he wore. He’d wanted to shield Jensen from having to deal with what had happened, but to find out it could have been so much worse took his breath away.  The ground no longer felt solid beneath his feet.  
  
 “Detective Stanway, I’m sorry about Jared. He can get a little over-protective at times.  It looks like those two are where they belong. Tell them I said hi and I wish them a safe journey home.”    
  
Jensen’s calm words brought Jared to his senses, and he relaxed in Bob’s grip.  Bob sagged, relieved that he wouldn’t have to try and be a human shield between an enraged Sasquatch protecting his injured mate and the cops. He threw a prayer to the patron saints of film directors and cowards for their swift intervention on his behalf.  
  
Detective Cately stepped closer to where Jensen was lying propped up on the bed, “As I said, Jensen, thank you for all your help.  Would it be possible for you to come by the station in a few days to go over your statement again and sign it?  And I am sorry about having to treat you like a crime scene.”  He threw a smile in Jared’s direction, “By the way, Jared, our crime scenes investigators have pretty good hearing. But we had to do that as soon as possible, to ensure we didn’t lose any physical evidence.”    
  
Brown eyes crinkled as he smiled and Jared shuffled from foot to foot with embarrassment; the detective nodded to the two men. As he prepared to leave he was stopped by a question.  
  
Jensen asked shakily, “Just what the hell did I do to catch their eye?  I wasn’t too friendly or touchy with them.  Shit, we didn’t behave any differently from normal on set.  How did I end up with a target on my back? Was it like Jared said? Because they think I’m easy prey?”  
  
 “Fuck, Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.  Crap, look at the damage you did to those two.  No way are you an easy target.”  Jared walked back to Jensen, a look of remorse on his face.  
  
Jared looked over his shoulder and saw the detectives glance at one another, his stomach tightening with apprehension.  Jared watched the kind of silent communication that was more usually associated with Sam and Dean. He wondered what the men were thinking about.  
  
The two detectives moved closer to the bed. Detective Stanway spoke, “To answer your question, Mr Ackles, we need to go back to the last known attack in America.”  
  
“Was that the victim they nearly killed?   
  
“That’s correct, Mr Padalecki, and to be honest I don’t think the sexual nature of the crimes would have come to light even then.  Only the medical staff reported the rape to the LAPD.”  
  
Jared was utterly perplexed by this, “Why the hell wouldn’t you report being raped? Don’t these guys want their attackers to be caught?”  
  
Jensen responded to Jared’s question, “Men don’t report getting raped; we’re supposed to be able to fight back, defend ourselves.  It doesn’t matter if we’re outnumbered, or even if the attackers are armed.   There is the perception that the man, has to be gay or he’s weak. It puts men off reporting being raped. Better to deal with it by yourself.” Jensen shivered and rubbed his arms, as if trying to erase the memory of tonight from his body.  
  
Detective Catley nodded sadly, “Sad to say you’re right, Jensen. We’re still trying to learn how to deal with women who’ve been raped. We have absolutely no concept of how to deal with men who’ve been raped.”  
  
 He looked at the battered man on the bed, “After the LAPD became involved, one of the doctors at the hospital where the victim was treated, commented on the similarities between those injuries, and other male mugging victims he’d seen. The officer in charge began a full investigation, but he struggled to get the victims to admit they had been attacked in the same way. Finally another victim came forward and reported he’d been raped, allowing the LAPD to move on the sexual aspect of the attacks. They asked the FBI to help provide profiles of the attackers.”  
  
Detective Stanway picked up the narrative and continued, “From that moment they managed to convince other victims to come forward.  The LAPD began to build up a picture of the attackers and their victims. Most importantly how the victims were chosen. For instance all victims worked in either the TV or film industry. Each one was in his late twenties to early thirties, physically fit, attractive and confident. Also in the profile, the Feds suggested that the attacks had been going on for some time, due to the levels of confidence and violence displayed by the unsubs during the attacks.”  
  
 “As detective Stanway said, the attacks had been going on for a while, and over countless interviews a picture emerged of how Will picked his victims.”  
  
Jensen nodded; he understood what the detectives were telling him, “I suppose it makes sense. Will was the one doing all the talking and making the threats.  He initiated the violence towards me. I noticed that Andy hung back and seemed a little unsure.  That’s why I went for him first; I thought it gave me a fighting chance.  How did they figure out Will was the one in charge?”  Jensen was fascinated by what the detectives were telling him. He wanted to understand why he’d been chosen.  
  
Detective Cately smiled at him. He was impressed by how Jensen had fought back and how well he’d handled the interview so far, “According to the profile the LAPD got from the Feds, they suggested there was a dominant force in the partnership. He was the brains of the outfit, and that the other partner, although submissive, was completely complicit with the attacks. Based on descriptions the LAPD obtained from the victims, they pieced together that Andy was the submissive partner.  He takes orders from Will, but from some of the interviews, we learned Andy can be just as hands on as his partner.”  
  
Jared felt sick hearing that. He hadn’t realized that Jensen was at risk from both men.  He’d thought that the man he’d seen on top of Jensen had been the real danger to him.  Now he was faced with the knowledge that Andy was just as evil as his friend. Jared reeled with this latest bombshell, and then he heard detective Cately speaking again.  
  
“As we said, Will was the one who picked the victims.  As well their physical attributes according to the profile, in Will’s eyes these men were spoiled, rich, and deserved what happened to them.  It was noticed the men were popular on the sets they worked on.  They also had another thing in common - it seems they were tactile.”  
  
“How do you mean _tactile_?”  Jensen asked.  
  
“How do I put this, Mr Ackles. Male bonding?  You know - slaps on the back, hugs between friends, any form of physical contact. Will seemed to take this as an indication these men were less than manly, and like you say, easy prey....Mr Padalecki, are you alright?” Detective Stanway had noticed how pale Jared had gone as he’d been speaking.  
  
 Jared’s jaw dropped open in shock, “Holy fuck! Remember their first day on set?”  
  
Detective Stanway asked, “What happened the first day on set, gentlemen?”    
  
Jared responded, “We played one of our practical jokes on Bob. It ended with me picking Jensen up and throwing him over my shoulder...oh god, all this is my fault.  I put Jensen right in Will’s crosshairs. Shit, I’m sorry, Jen.”  
  
Jared turned towards his partner and put his hand on Jensen’s arm, a look of sorrow and guilt and his face. Jensen looked up at the younger man, seeing the devastation in his eyes.  He smiled at him and shook his head, “No, Jay, you’re not to blame.”  
  
“Jensen is right. This wasn’t your fault, Jared. No, the blame lies squarely with the two men in custody. Another part of Will’s m.o. is that he watches the prospective victim, and we think he even arranges accidents to observe what happens. We know that because several of the victims said that something strange happened at work, just before they were attacked. It’s almost as if he’s looking to validate his choice.”  
  
Jared groaned and dragged his fingers through his hair, “This is just getting worse and worse. There was an accident on set yesterday.  A stunt went wrong and Jensen got hurt.”  Jared’s shoulders slumped when he remembered what had happened, “Jensen even said he thought someone had moved the marks we use on set.”  
  
Detective Cately nodded, “That makes sense, and by any chance did anyone make a fuss of Jensen?”  
  
“A fuss! I think the whole crew turned up to see if I was in one piece.  We’re a pretty-close knit group at Supernatural.  A lot of the crew have been with us from the start.”  Jensen gave a fond smile.  
  
“That ties in with victim’s statements. Like we said, all the men were popular, and looked after by the crew. It just fed Will’s perception.... how did the little weasel put it in the back of the squad car?”  Detective Stanway looked at his partner.  
  
“Another fucking pampered princess. He really is an asshole.  Shame you didn’t manage to hit him harder, Jensen, and of course I never said that.”  Detective Cately gave a half smile.  
  
Jensen managed to return the smile; the more he heard the more he realized how lucky he’d been tonight.  The two men who’d been ready to attack him had no remorse, and would’ve shown him no mercy if he hadn’t fought back.  
    
Detective Stanway looked even more serious than Jared had seen before, “According to the profile, Will has a real need to dominate his victims, ‘show them who’s boss.  With each attack he became more confident and the violence escalated. All in all, one nasty piece of work.”  
  
Detective Cately nodded in agreement, “Another common factor according to what the victims said, was Will got excited if they fought back. It just seemed to spur him on. The more passive the victim, the sooner he lost interest in them.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Why would he want someone to put up a fight? It’s a hell of a risk; he could get overpowered by someone.”  
  
Detective Cately smiled again and looked at Jensen’s bruised knuckles, “Ya think? No, the profilers believe the victim fighting back is a turn on. They get his adrenaline pumping.  And by overpowering someone he perceives as weaker, he just reinforces his masculinity. Sadly, Jensen, you were just unlucky enough to be his type.” Detective Cately sighed,” But the really interesting part of the profile is that they think Will is a closeted homosexual himself.”  
  
Jared’s jaw dropped again, “You’ve gotta be fucking joking. You heard what that bastard said to us back at the studio.  He’s a homophobe, pure and simple. A complete sick fuck...sorry about that.”  
  
The detective waved his hand dismissively, “No need to apologize, Jared. They think Will has repressed his sexuality so much, that if he finds another man attractive he responds violently by punishing them for his issues. According to the profilers the attacks are driven by self loathing.  He can’t accept who he is, and so he lashes out violently.  I’m just relieved that this time, he and Andy got more than they bargained for in you, Jensen.”   
  
Jensen shifted slightly on the bed, blushing at the praise. His body was aching and the cut on his stomach throbbed and pulled but he had another question for the officers, “How did you manage to track them down?  If they just moved from set to set, surely it would have been difficult to find them?”  
  
Detective Stanway shrugged, “I’d love to say it was brilliant detective work, but it was partially good luck.  The victims tended to be attacked either on set like yourself or in their homes.  We think that while Will watched them to help him decide if they were ‘right’ for him, he was also deciding where the best venue for an attack was.  If the victim had a partner, or a partner who would be home, then Will and Andy found somewhere quiet on set. If there was no partner then the attack took place in the victim’s home. They weren’t particular about leaving fingerprints behind. That’s exactly what they did at the last victim’s house.  Thank god Andy had a record for burglary. That’s how we got onto them.”  
  
Detective Cately added, “Of course when they ran they thought their aliases were foolproof, and to be honest they were pretty good.  Sadly for those two, the guy they bought their new identities from got arrested and he ratted them out to the Feds.  Then we were contacted to start checking the different studios and film crews. That’s where we got lucky when we turned up on your set tonight.”  
  
The two detectives stood side by side, and looked at Jared and Jensen, “If that’s all you need to know, gentlemen, I think we should let you get out of here.” They turned to leave and detective Cately turned back, “By the way, Jensen, you did one hell of a number on those two. There are a few guys down at the precinct who wants to shake your hand.  We’ve all wanted to beat the crap out of perps like them from time to time. Goodnight, gentlemen.”  With that the two detectives left the room.  
  
Bob, Michelle, and Jared stood looking at one and other and then they grinned.  Jared turned to Jensen; he leant over and kissed him tenderly on the lips and whispered, “My hero, Jen. You really were amazing tonight. I’m just thankful you’re in one piece.”   
  
 Jared watched Jensen as he blushed and looked down.  Although he’d just praised him, he was worried about the man on the bed.  He had no idea just how badly this would affect Jensen.  He stood up straighter and looked over his shoulder; Michelle had gone, leaving Bob alone in the room with them.  
  
Bob smiled at the two of them, “Ok, guys, listen. To hell with deadlines. Jensen, you take off as much time as you need.  We’ll work something out. Jay, I’ll call you tomorrow for an update on the patient. Take care, guys. Good night.”  Bob smiled at them and left them alone.  
  
Jared was just about to speak to Jensen when a voice came from the door way, “Are you guys ready to get out of here? Michelle just told me she’s gonna discharge Jensen.”   
  
 It was Cliff, hovering in the doorway looking uncertain and guilty, and he walked into the room over to Jensen.  Cliff looked down at the floor, and then he looked up, “Jensen, I don’t know what say. We really thought Andy and Will were journalists.  I promise we were keeping a watch on you, but it seems we did a really shitty job. God, what the hell were we thinking? We should’ve gone right to Bob and told him. I can never say sorry enough.”  The big man looked as if he was about to burst into tears.  
  
Jensen looked at his friend, and then he looked at Jared.  He could see that Jared was angry with the crew for saying nothing, and then he thought of what the detectives had said about the two men. “Cliff, from what I’ve been told about Will and Andy, I don’t think you could’ve done anything different. Will had made his mind up about me.  If anything, you guys probably saved me.”   
  
 Cliff looked at Jensen in surprise, and Jared seemed like he was going to argue with what he’d said.  
  
“Listen, Jay, you heard what the detectives said. I wasn’t their first victim or even their second.  And what if Gina and the crew had come to us?  You know as well as I do, we would’ve shrugged it off as them being paranoid.  The only people to blame are Will and Andy, not the crew; they knew exactly how to get me on my own.  I was lucky tonight, Jay. If you and the guys hadn’t turned up when you did....”Jensen swallowed sickly at the prospect, a wave of revulsion rolling over him.  
  
Jared heard the change of tone in Jensen’s voice and stepped closer to the bed. He gently touched his shoulder and squeezed it.  “It’s ok. I’m sorry. I know whose fault it is. I was just so fucking scared when I saw you.  Jesus, Jen, I never want to see you hurt like that again. I was just so helpless. I wasn’t there to protect you.”  Jared smiled lovingly at him, “Then again, thinking about the state you left those two in, it looks like I’ll be hanging up my amour, and sending my white horse back.  You don’t need my protection anymore. “  
  
Jared gave a sad laugh as he looked into Jensen’s red-rimmed eyes.  There was more than just physical tiredness there; his soul was weary after what had happened to him tonight.  Not just the attack, but what had happened here in the ER. It must’ve been like living through it all over again.  
  
Jensen looked at his partner, and although Jared was joking with him, he knew exactly what tonight had cost him as well.  He’d seen the look of terror in Jared’s eyes when he’d held him back at the studio. Jared not knowing how badly he’d been hurt, or even if the Will and Andy had got what they wanted.   
  
  Then he’d endured being a helpless bystander as the police had questioned him. Jensen knew it had torn Jared apart, that he’d been unable to do anything to protect him from either ordeal.  Now all he wanted to do was get home, away from here, away from the horror of tonight.  He just wanted to go home with Jared and shut the world outside. He looked up, “Don’t hang your armour up just yet, Sir Jared; your fair damsel wants to go home.  Will your steed be up to carrying the both of us?” Jensen tried to make the words sound light, but there was a longing in them.  That spoke of him needing to be home.  
  
Jared reached forward, wrapped his arms round him and helped him off the bed. He held Jensen close, and his mind was filled with thoughts of what could’ve happened.  He shook the dark images away, and told himself that Jensen was fine. Jensen was here in his arms and he was safe.  Everything else they could deal with in time. Now the most important thing was to get Jensen away from here.  He helped Jensen move, steadying him as he walked. He whispered softly, “Let’s go home.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jared opened the front door.  He walked quickly into the house and let Sadie and Harley outside.  Another member of the crew had brought the dogs home, and now all Jared had to do was keep them away from Jensen while he got him to bed.  Jared ran back to the front door just in time to see Jensen shuffling inside. “Hey there, tough guy, I told you to wait for me. Jen, are you sure you should be here? I think we should go back to the hospital.”  Jared closed the door, locked it, checked the locks, and then checked the locks again.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes as Jared went all obsessive compulsive on the front door, “Jay, I’m fine.  Do you think Michelle, our favourite doctor would’ve let me out if I wasn’t?”  
  
Jensen’s voice was cracked and weary; the adrenaline that had helped him to fight back against the two men had drained away and it was exacting a heavy toll from him now.  His arms felt like lead, and his legs ached as if he’d been for a five-mile run. He was cold. In fact he was fucking freezing, the CSIs had taken his clothes off him. Even though he was swamped in Jared’s jacket, the thick material did nothing to help warm him.  He was chilled to the bone and he shivered.  
  
Jared was watching Jensen with concern. He was so very pale, and his eyes shadowed with dark circles.  All he was wearing was a set of thin blue hospital scrubs and his jacket. Jared moved behind Jensen and frowned when he noticed the shivering. Silently he helped take the jacket off.  Jared could see that Jensen’s body was stiffening up now, and his reserves of strength were fading fast.  Part of him just wanted to pick Jensen up in his arms, and be the knight in shining armour carrying him to bed.   
  
But Jared knew that the events of tonight had taken a lot from Jensen. He’d felt helpless and stripped of control with every unwanted touch, and invasive question he’d endured.  He knew his stubborn, hard-headed boyfriend only too well. He would need to prove to himself he wasn’t completely helpless, that he was back in control now. If all he had to prove that was a simple walk to their bedroom, then that’s exactly what Jared was going to help him do.  He moved to Jensen’s side, waiting patiently for Jensen to decide what he was going to do.  
  
When Jared stood beside him, a wave of gratitude and love welled up inside him. Jared understood him, perhaps a little too well.  It would’ve been so easy to just let Jared take care of him, let him take charge of the situation.  But he needed to do this. He could do this. Shit! He’d had worse playing Dean.  There had been nights when he’d been so exhausted he’d almost had to crawl upstairs on his hands and knees.  A few bumps and bruises should be no problem.  
    
Jensen was determined to make the walk, even though he’d never been more in need of Jared’s strength in his life.  Jensen took an unsteady step forward and Jared kept pace with him. He looked at the stairs with the kind of determination Dean used for facing down demons.  Three more steps and Jensen could feel sweat trickling down his back. Without a word Jared moved closer allowing Jensen to lean against him.  
  
  Another couple of steps and they made the stairs. Jensen reached for the stair rail using it to steady himself, and got ready to climb. With painful slowness Jensen climbed the first step, pleased he’d made it this far. He took the next two quicker, but the effort was making him dizzy and he was breathing hard.  He listed to the side and Jared slipped his arm round his waist. He steadied Jensen and waited for him to be ready to move again.  
  
The dizziness faded and Jensen began to climb again. Jared subtly increased his support as Jensen continued to make his way upstairs. The tremors in his limbs were getting worse, and Jared could hear his breathing becoming more laboured.  Jared had never been so relieved to see the top of the stairs; they walked slowly towards the bedroom.  Jensen leant into Jared as his energy waned and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep.  
  
Jared opened the bedroom door and helped Jensen towards the bed, carefully guiding the exhausted man down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  He crouched down in front of Jensen, and took hold of his hand, “Ok, let me go and get some ice for you, and then we’ll get you into bed. Alright?”   
  
 Jared spoke softly watching Jensen’s face closely.  He could see Jensen was shutting down, that the events of tonight had finally gotten to be too much for him. They would have to talk, but that was for another time. Right now his priority was taking care of Jensen, and making certain he was comfortable.  
  
Jensen looked into Jared’s warm hazel eyes and managed a slight smile, “That sounds good, especially the bed part. I’m beat...... Shit! I feel like I could sleep for a month.” Jensen let himself fall back onto the bed, moaning in a mixture of relief and pain when his battered body hit the bed.  
  
Jared gently took Jensen’s boots and socks off. They and his boxers had been the only clothing the crime scene investigators had left him with. He stood and looked down at Jensen as he laid there, eyes closed, half hanging off the bed, his feet still on the ground. Jared thought about moving him, but he decided against it.  He’d let him get some rest while he got the ice then he’d help Jensen finish getting undressed and get him in bed.  
  
 Once again anger bubbled through his veins at what had happened on set tonight. Jensen should have been safe there but instead he’d been viciously attacked in what was their second home.  What hurt most of all was he hadn’t been there to protect Jensen.  If he had been he would’ve torn Andy and Will apart.   
  
 Jared decided that in the near future Jensen was going nowhere without him, no matter what Jensen said about that. Perhaps he’d ring Kane and tell him about what had happened. Jared grinned. If he did that, he’d never have to worry about Jensen ever again.  After that he would probably trip over Kane every morning, after Jensen’s friend took to sleeping outside their bedroom door. Jared slipped quietly out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen.   
  
 Jensen heard Jared leave then listened to the silence with his eyes closed.  He tried to relax but all he could see behind his eyelids were the shadows of Will and Andy.  He could still feel Will’s hands on him, and hear the taunts the man had thrown at him.  
  
Jensen pushed himself upright and rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes, attempting to scrub the memory away. He shivered again and rubbed his arms, attempting to get warm; he winced as his hands brushed over where Will and Andy had gripped his arms harshly. He shuddered at the memory of them touching him.  Jensen felt a wave of nausea and repulsion crashing through his body. He stood up quickly, forcing himself forward, ignoring the vertigo that made him weave drunkenly as he moved quickly towards the bathroom.  
  
He made it just in time; he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, holding the seat with one hand as he began to throw up. Jensen wrapped his other arm around bruised, sore ribs trying to ease the painful cramps that wracked his body.  It felt as he was trying to expel everything he’d eaten in the last month.  Finally it came to an end, and Jensen slumped forward putting his head on the arm still resting on the seat.  He knew he should get to his feet but his body felt so heavy. Perhaps if he just stayed here for a moment he’d be fine.  
  
Jared walked back into the bedroom, holding a couple of bags of ice with a couple of towels slung over his shoulder.  He glanced at the empty bed and a jolt of panic surged through him...where the fuck was Jensen?  He was just about to call out when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom.  Jared dropped what he was carrying on the bed, and hurried towards the sound.  He entered the bathroom quietly and saw Jensen hunched over the toilet.  He was shivering and looked like he was trying to get up, but his battered body didn’t seem like it wanted to co-operate.  
  
Jared walked over to where Jensen was kneeling. He crouched down beside him, “Hey, you alright?” Jared knew his partner was as far from being alright as it was possible to be.  But he needed Jensen to talk to him.  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared, trying to smile but he could tell his weak effort wasn’t fooling Jared. He shrugged a shoulder, “I’m fine. It must be something I ate. I keep forgetting I’m not an eating machine like Dean.  He can eat crap and be fine. Remember those oysters I ate? Yeah, so did the restaurant bathroom.  Well, I can’t sit here all night although I’m pretty comfortable.”  Jensen went to push himself off the floor but the dizziness returned.  He closed his eyes to stop the room spinning.  He felt a large hand on the back of his neck and gentle pressure as Jared massaged tense muscles.  
  
Jensen risked opening his eyes, and came face to face with Jared looking worried. Jared gave a knowing smile and wrapped an arm round Jensen’s waist.  Without another word he helped Jensen to his feet, holding onto him while Jensen got his balance back.  Jared glanced down into the toilet and winced. He reached out and flushed and with an air of nonchalance he turned the two of them towards the sink, supporting Jensen’s weight as they started to move.  
  
  “Yeah, I know what you mean. Those chocolate muffins from craft should be labelled bio hazards. Do you want to clean your teeth? I love you and all that, but even I draw the line at kissing you right now.”   
  
 Jared kept his tone light as he walked Jensen to stand in front of the sink, looking at him through the mirror.  What little colour he’d had in the hospital was gone and he looked drained.  Jared waited patiently as Jensen leant on the vanity unit, his arms shaking with strain.  
  
Jensen grinned at him, “What? Don’t you love me enough to put up with my stink breath?  I’m gutted, Jay. Does that mean you don’t think I’m sexy anymore?”  Jensen’s voice was hoarse, and cracked with exhaustion.  
  
Jared smiled tenderly at him and moved behind Jensen.  Jared picked up Jensen’s toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste onto it and handed it to him.  He watched through the mirror as Jensen cleaned his teeth, “You have no idea just how sexy you are, do you?”  
  
 As he spoke Jared bent forward and he went to kiss Jensen on the neck. He jerked back in surprise when Jensen cringed away from him.  He looked into the mirror trying to understand, hurt by his boyfriend’s reaction to being touched.  
  
Jensen finished cleaning his teeth and spat into the sink as he flinched away from Jared’s soft touch. He cursed when he met Jared’s pain-filled eyes. He sighed, “Please don’t, Jay. I’m dirty... I don’t want you to touch me; I can still feel them all over me.  I need to take a shower. It’s not you, Jay... God, I’m so fucking sorry. You don’t need this shit.”  Jensen’s voice wavered as he spoke, and there was a glimmer of tears in his eyes.  He turned away from the mirror, unable to face himself, a look of shame etched on his face.  
  
Jared felt as if he’d been punched. It hadn’t occurred to him how Jensen might be feeling after the attack.  Some fucking boyfriend he was. It was time to put this right. Jared lightly placed his hands on Jensen’s hips, his fingers mapping the contour of the bone.  He leant close and whispered, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve done nothing wrong.  It was those two fuckers who were at fault. Now let me look after you.  I can’t let you take a shower tonight. You need to keep your stitches dry.”  
  
 Jared watched Jensen’s expressive face - it was grief stricken and lost and he refused to meet Jared’s eyes in the mirror.  
  
He let go of Jensen and moved round so he was standing in front of him. He stood silently and waited.  When he needed to Jared had infinite amounts of patience. Finally that patience was rewarded when Jensen lifted his head and looked at him, his eyes guarded and defensive. Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s bruised face in one large hand.  Slowly a tentative smile bloomed across his face.   
  
 “Please let me look after you. I promise we’ll get you cleaned up. I understand now, and I’m sorry I didn’t get it before.  Believe me, Jensen, you’re not dirty. You fought them off, for god’s sake.  I don’t think I could’ve done that.”    
  
Jensen was stunned by Jared’s words and shook his head in disbelief, “Jay, you’re frigging huge. You could’ve beat the shit out of those two with one hand tied behind your back.”  
    
Jared rested one hand on Jensen’s shoulder, moving his thumb slowly back and forth. Jared looked him right in the eye, “All the strength in the world won’t help you if you freeze, and I’m pretty sure I would’ve frozen.”    
  
Jared was willing Jensen to understand how much courage he’d shown.  Jensen just shook his head; Jared gave a gentle encouraging smile.  
  
“Jay, I‘ve seen you when you’ve had to fight.  There’s no fucking way you’d have frozen, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.....listen, if I can’t shower how about a bath?  Please, Jay.”  Jensen shivered again as he pleaded with Jared to let him get clean.  
  
Jared pulled him closer, ignoring the protests Jensen was making and spoke in his ear, “You forget, Jen, I was there when you gave your statement.  I’m great at charging in but I know I wouldn’t have held my shit together enough to have lured Andy in so I could put him down.  That’s when I would’ve frozen; I would’ve probably started swinging at the two of them.  You stayed calm, dealt with one, and then you went for a guy with a knife.  Jen, just accept it. You’re fucking amazing, and I’m sorry but I don’t think a bath would be a good idea either.”  He felt Jensen tense in his arms at the thought of still being _dirty_.  
  
Jared stepped back at little and smiled again, “I said a bath isn’t a good idea, but I have a better one.  Do you trust me to make you feel better?” Jared asked quietly, knowing just how stubborn the other man could be. The times he’d watched Jensen being bounced round set, seen him shrug it off with the typical Dean “I’m fine,” reaction.  Then later on he was the one who had to watch Jensen limp back to the car, because he’d stiffened up and was covered in bruises. Jared waited until Jensen gave a slight nod. He was blushing and the shame-filled look was still on his face.  
  
Jensen tried to pull away but deep down he knew it was futile; Jared was stronger than him due to all the hours in the gym.  Even under normal circumstances, he could never get away from Jared’s _snuggle monster_ impression.  Now after what had happened tonight, he was in no fit state to try and get out of Jared’s arms. Usually he didn’t want to escape from Jared’s arms but he felt so dirty after tonight.  
  
 Not only could he still feel the ghosts of Will and Andy’s hands on him, but he also had to contend with the memory of the crime scene technicians remembering the way they had touched him - cold and impersonal, as if he was a piece of evidence and not a person.  Jensen couldn’t help himself; it felt as if he was contaminating Jared whenever he touched him.   That hurt more than anything else that had happened tonight.  
  
Jared took a deep breath. He could see how hard this was for Jensen but he couldn’t begin to comprehend what he was going through.  But he was going to do everything he could to help him, starting by helping to get Jensen ‘clean’.  
  
“Ok, we need to get you comfortable, and then I’ll see what I can do to make you feel better.”  As he spoke he helped his bemused boyfriend from the bathroom.  As he passed the towel rail, Jared snagged one of the towels hanging there.  He carefully helped Jensen towards the bed, pausing to lay the towel on the bed, smoothing it out.  Once he was happy with what he’d done, he guided Jensen onto the bed. Jared knelt in front of him.  
  
 “Wait here. I’ll be back in a minute, alright?”  Jared smiled and stood up.  He left the bedroom and went back downstairs, heading for the kitchen where he started to search.  He knew somewhere in the large and well equipped kitchen, there was a wash bowl although he and Jensen rarely used it.  They either ate take out or put everything in the dishwasher.  He grinned in triumph as he found what he was looking for hiding in the back of a cupboard.  He grabbed the bowl and put it on the counter.  Jared took the time to feed the kids before turning off the lights, and heading back to Jensen.  
  
Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what Jared was up to.  He shivered slightly and then winced as stiffening muscles protested.  He yawned. He was so tired that he just wanted to curl up and sleep but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Will’s sneering face.  Jensen wrapped his arms around himself and took a calming breath; he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
 Jensen looked up to see Jared standing beside him looking concerned, his forehead furrowed, making Jensen smile slightly.  “Jay, you keep that up, and I’m gonna have to take you to get Botox. The fan girls would hate to see their ‘Sammy’ with wrinkles.”   
  
 He laughed and was rewarded with a bright smile from Jared; he looked at the bowl in his hand.  “Dude, I ain’t drunk and I don’t feel sick, so what’s the bowl for?”  He squinted at Jared, feeling the start of a headache behind tired eyes.  
  
Jared reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over Jensen’s forehead, “You take it easy. I said I was going to take care of you, and I meant it. I’ll be back in a minute.”  Jared bent over and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.  
  
Jared walked into the bathroom and turned on the taps. He let the bowl fill while he rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet.  Jared grinned when he found what he wanted; it was a bottle of bath and shower gel.  He opened it and managed a rueful smile as the scent brought back memories.  
  
 Jared had brought the gel on a whim when he’d been in England after a convention; it was from a place called Crabtree & Evelyn.  The shop sold bath and beauty products made from natural ingredients.  The gel was Citron, Honey & Coriander; Jared had thought it smelled wonderful.  That was until a night spent with Kane and Carlson.  
  
 Kane had sniffed the air, took a swig of beer and said, “Jay, you smell great. Reminds me of the sauce I made to go with the chicken I cooked the other day.  Damn! Now I’m hungry. Got anything to eat?”  This had been accompanied by roars of laughter, and Jensen nearly choking to death on a peanut.  Ever since that, it had been gathering dust in the cabinet.  
  
But it was so far removed from the smell of antiseptic and hospital that clung to Jensen, he felt it was ideal for what he needed.  Jared checked the temperature of the water, adding a little more cold water. Satisfied, he turned off the taps, dropped a wash cloth in the water, grabbed the gel and picked up the bowl.  Jared only paused to pick up a towel.    
  
Jensen watched Jared approach, saw the bowl, the towel slung over his shoulder, and then he saw the gel.  Jensen grinned at the memory of it, “What are you going to do to me, Jay?  Tenderize me for later.”  Jensen was still grinning when Jared knelt beside him.  
  
Jared put the bowl down and looked up into green eyes, “No, no tenderizing tonight. Maybe tomorrow. You wanted to get clean, and I want to help you.  Just relax and let me take care of you, just for tonight.”   
  
Jared watched the tired knowing smirk Jensen gave him, acknowledging how much he hated being weak for whatever reason,  “Tomorrow you can boss me around as much as you like. Now lift your arms. I want to take your shirt off.”    
  
 Jensen took a deep breath, “Anything to get my clothes off, right, Jay?” He slowly lifted his arms until they were level with Jared’s shoulders.  He let his hands rest there, knowing he was too tired to force strained muscles any further. Jensen closed his eyes and leant forward, letting his head rest on Jared’s shoulder.  He felt the other man wrap his arms round him as Jared held him. Part of him wanted to pull away but right now he needed Jared more than ever before.   
  
 Jensen hated feeling weak, hated being reliant on anyone, even the man he loved.  But now he had no more fight left in him, he was done.  His body ached all over, and the cut on his stomach throbbed in time with the beat of his heart.  The painkillers he’d been given at the E.R were slowly kicking in, dulling the worst of it. But he knew tomorrow he wouldn’t be moving too far from bed.   
  
 Jensen sighed as he felt Jared gently tugging at the thin blue scrubs he was wearing.  Slowly easing the shirt upwards, pulling it slowly over his head and arms, he let Jared support his weight as he pulled the shirt free and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Jared waited for Jensen to get his breath back; he could see him shaking from fatigue. Once the scrub top was on the floor, it was time to get him out of the trousers. Jared slowly ran his hands down Jensen’s torso, his fingertips tracing the forming bruises. He watched Jensen closely, checking his reaction to being touched.  Jensen flinched when as fingers ghosted over the gauze that covered the stomach wound.  There was something else on Jensen’s face besides pain. Humiliation at what had happened to him, a sense of defeat that clung to him and seemed to make him smaller.  
  
Jared frowned. He had no idea how to heal those kinds of injuries but for now he could help with Jensen’s physical wounds. He continued to gently caress the battered body. Finally he moved his hands down to grip the waistband of the scrubs and boxers.  Holding them tightly, he eased them downwards past Jensen’s hips.  He felt a pair of arms wrap round his neck as Jensen managed to raise his hips off the bed.  The action helped him finish pulling the pants down Jensen’s legs.  
  
  Jensen dropped back onto the bed, panting with effort, Jared’s hands resting gently on his thighs, stroking them softly. Jensen managed to lift his head; it felt like it weighed a tonne but when he managed it, it was worth the struggle.  Jared was smiling at him, his eyes filled with love and concern for him. Jensen bit his lip and had to turn away. He didn’t deserve that look. Not after tonight, not after what had happened.  Why had Will and Andy chosen him? Had he led them on? Did they think he was weak? It didn’t matter what the cops had told him, Jared deserved someone better than him. Jensen went to pull away, unable to cope with the kindness and love Jared was showing him.  
  
Jared had seen the look in Jensen’s eyes before he turned away, and he just knew what was going through his boyfriend’s mind.  It had all been there on his face before he turned away from him.  Jared gritted his teeth, no…no fucking way was he going to let Jensen slip away from him.  He knew Jensen was blaming himself for the attack tonight. Well it was time to set him straight on a few things.  
  
Jared stood up, laid one of the towels on the bed and slipped his arm beneath Jensen’s legs and round his shoulders.  Lifting gently he placed Jensen on the towel.   He sat beside the prone figure, took hold of the wash cloth and wrung it out a little.  He picked up the shower gel, flipped open the bottle, squeezing some of the spicy smelling gel onto it.  
  
Jared turned to Jensen, lifted his arm and began to slowly bathe it with the cloth. “Now I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours. Well actually, I’ve got a pretty good idea. You can stop that train of thought right now.”  Jared tried not to flinch when he looked at the handprints on Jensen’s arms.  The marks taunted him silently, a stark reminder of his failure to protect the man he loved.  “Those two bastards attacked you, plain and simple. You didn’t ‘ask for it’.  You didn’t deserve it but most importantly you managed to fight them off.”  
  
Jared carried on gently sponging, trying to ease a wounded body. But he could see Jensen staring at the ceiling, slowly shutting down, shutting him out, leaving him unsure how to heal a wounded soul.  
  
“You’re very quiet down there. Am I going to have to resort to dirty tactics?”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare. I’m an injured hero, remember?”  
  
“Oh, so now you think you’re a hero. What brought that on?”  Jared smiled affectionately, relaxing when Jensen spoke to him.  
  
“Might have been the threat of dirty tactics which could mean anything from you tickling me to singing to me, and I love you too much to beat you to death with my pillow.”  
  
Jared laughed and some of the tension left his body as he continued to bathe Jensen.  At least he was still talking. One of Jensen’s nastier habits was he bottled things up, believing he could deal with everything by himself.  Jared knew what had happened to him tonight was something Jensen could not handle alone, no matter what he might think.  All he could do was be there for Jensen, support him any way he could. And make damn certain that nothing like this ever happened to him again.  
  
“Does that mean I’m a battered boyfriend then?”  Jared sniffed dramatically, ”Oh the shame and there’s me, a fine example of Herculean masculinity being abused by a midget.”  
  
Jensen lifted his head and glared at him, “A goddamn midget! I keep telling you six-foot-one is not short. Can I help it if the Padaleckis are all part giant?  Are you sure there isn’t some yeti in the family bloodline?”  
  
Jared grinned at the indignation in Jensen’s voice. Where there was snark there was hope.  Whatever Jensen faced, they would deal with it together. Jared stopped talking and let his hands do the communicating, his every touch gentle and soothing.  The cloth moved in slow circles, washing away the dirt and pain from the night.  
  
  Jared felt Jensen’s body relaxing beneath his fingertips, and the medicated smell slowly disappeared.  Jared dipped the cloth into the hot water again, adding more gel.  He worked delicately around the gauze that covered the ‘superficial’ cut on Jensen’s stomach. The cut that had taken seven stitches to close meant Jensen would carry a permanent reminder of what had happened to him. Jared shuddered at the thought of how much worse the wound could’ve been. What if they hadn’t found Jensen in time? What if he’d been somewhere else?  Jared tried to shake off the horrific scenarios that ran through his mind.  
  
Instead he tried to concentrate on what he was doing, attempting to drive the haunting images away. The warm cloth glided down Jensen’s body as he turned his attention to bathing Jensen’s legs. It was then Jared noticed the bruising on his knees.  Suddenly there was a prickling behind his eyes.  
  
The cloth’s movements stilled, as without warning tears coursed down his face. Jared’s body shook with the force of his sobs as the evening’s events utterly overwhelmed him. His head dropped forward as tears flowed freely, crying so hard could hardly draw breath.  
  
Jensen had been enjoying the sponge bath. Jared’s hands were helping to ground him.  It stopped him from being trapped back on set with Will and Andy. Jared’s hands slowed and then stopped. He heard Jared’s breathing hitch, opened his eyes and looked up.  Jared was crying. No, scratch that, Jared was sobbing his heart out.  Jensen was horrified. What had happened?  He struggled to sit up, his body howled in protest.  Ribs throbbed and the cut burned as he forced himself into a sitting position.  
  
By the time he sat up, he was light headed but determined to find out what was wrong with Jared.  He pulled the younger man to him, and Jared came without a fight. Jensen wrapped his arms tightly round him.  He reached up and stroked Jared’s hair, muttering calming words into his ear.  Jared’s arms came up, and Jensen found himself being crushed by an enthusiastic hug.  He gasped out, “Jay, come on, what’s wrong?  Talk to me before I pass out from lack of oxygen.”  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine....I’m fine.”  
  
“Is that why you’re sobbing on my shoulder then? I know you wanted to get me clean but I didn’t realize you were gonna do it by showering me with tears. Seriously, Jay, am I gonna have to ban you from watching the Hallmark channel again?  Come on, talk to me, please.”  Jensen pleaded, trying to calm the man in his arms.  
  
Jared was struggling to pull himself together; tonight’s events had gotten to be too much. Now he was sitting here while Jensen held him. Realization struck. Fuck! What the hell was Jensen doing sitting up? Jared pulled back a little, and Jensen sagged in relief as the crushing grip was loosened.  
  
“You should be lying down. Come on, you need to lie back down.”  Jared went to ease Jensen back.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t. What was all that about? Please, Jay, how can I help you if you won’t tell me?” Jensen said gently.  
  
Jared stared at him, “Jesus, you’re something else, aren’t you? After everything you’ve been through tonight, and you’re worried because I just threw a bitch fit.”  
  
“No, you started bawling like a baby. Big difference.”  Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, “I’m sorry that tonight’s been so hard on you. I should’ve realized how much this was going to affect you.  Are you alright now?”    
  
Jared wiped his face and took a deep breath, “I’m the sorry one. I freaked out over the state of your knees.  How fucking dumb is that?”  
  
Jensen looked at his bruised and swollen knees, smiling slightly, “I never realized how attached to my knees you are.  And there was me thinking you loved me for my mind.”  
  
Jared looked embarrassed, and tried to explain why it had happened, “No, it’s not that I know it sounds stupid, but when I was washing them it just set me off.  Christ, Jensen, you’re a mess and I start bawling because you bashed your knees.”    
  
Jensen couldn’t help the rush of affection that swept through him, “I get it, Jay. You don’t have to explain and thanks for saying I’m a mess.  You ask the fan girls. According to them I’m ruggedly handsome.”  He watched Jared grin, and gave a sheepish smile, “Oh alright, pretty, are you ok now?”  
  
Jared gave a shaky smile; right now he couldn’t have loved Jensen more.  The concern he was showing him, how he was keeping it together really was amazing.  Jared moved closer and pulled the smaller man to his chest, “I’ve been so fucking scared all night; I thought I was going to lose you. I was coping with everything until I saw your knees, your fucking knees of all things.  I didn’t freak out at the damn stab wound, or the finger marks round your neck.  Or how you’ve had the crap kicked out of you. No, I lose it because your knees are bruised.”  
  
Jared shook his head, trying to come to terms with his reaction. Shit, what a damn wuss!  Some tough guy he was. He shook himself and forged ahead, ”Listen, how about we get some ice on your bruises? And then we’ll get some sleep.”  
  
“Ok, but while I’m here do you want to do my back for me?” Jensen asked with a smile.  
  
The men broke down and started to laugh. Jared placed a kiss on the top of Jensen’s head, “Ok, bossy, I’ll do your back and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said you’re a mess.  I should’ve said you look like Dean after Ben and Sera have been at him.  All heroic and whumped, and yes, I’ll do your back while you’re here.”  
  
Jared slowly bathed Jensen’s back as he leant against him, finding even more bruises beginning to form.  He bent forward and gently kissed Jensen’s shoulder, and was relieved when the other man didn’t flinch at his touch. Then Jared felt a movement as tentatively a hand reached out, and rested on his thigh, squeezing gently. At last the smell of antiseptic and hospital were gone from Jensen’s skin. Jared reached out and grabbed a fluffy towel, and softly patted Jensen dry.  
  
Jared was under no illusions; he hadn’t washed Jensen clean of what had happened to him.  But just maybe he’d made things a little easier for Jensen; he’d wanted to show him nothing was going to change between them, no matter what Jensen thought.  If anything, he was even more impressed by Jensen’s courage and strength.  
  
“Come on, lie down and I’ll put the ice....”  Jared looked up and down Jensen’s body, trying to figure out where the hell to start. His hand hovered indecisively over the numerous marks.  
  
“How about we fill the bath with ice, and then you can throw me in. That might be quicker.”  
  
“Not a bad idea and I can sing _My Heart Will Go On_ while I shovel more ice over you.”  
  
Jensen grimaced at the thought, “I thought the Titanic episode was being filmed in a couple of months. You do that and I will ring Sebastian.  He really does hate that song; I’d be interested in what he’d do to you....holy shit!  Jay, warn a guy will ya?”  Jensen’s teeth started to chatter.  
  
Jared gave an evil smile as Jensen had been speaking. He’d placed one of the bags across his knees and put the other against his ribs, “Sorry about that, but if you threaten to turn that lunatic loose on me I reserve the right to retaliate.” Jared stroked Jensen’s arm gently, “I’ll move them in a few minutes. Where would you like frostbite next?”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and shivered. He heard Jared laugh as he got off the bed.  Jared took the bowl and washcloth back to the bathroom. When he returned Jared opened the wardrobe.  He rummaged around for a few seconds, and then reappeared with an old T-shirt and fresh boxers.  
  
Jared sat on the bed again and checked the position of the ice packs; he’d move them soon but for now there were fine.  Jared slid down so he was lying beside Jensen. As he looked at him he was sure he could see the bruises becoming darker by the second.  
  
Jensen was beginning to drift. The painkillers were taking hold and his body felt weightless and numb.  He was forcing himself to joke with Jared when it was the last thing he felt like doing.  Jared didn’t need him to be burdened with what was going through his head. He kept thinking about what the cops had said about how Will picked his victims, and it made him shudder.  That’s what he was now - a victim. He thought he was stronger than that - he had to be stronger than that.  
  
Jared watched the change come over Jensen. A line appeared between his eyebrows and he chewed at his lip.  His chest rose and fell more rapidly. Jared reached out and placed his hand over Jensen’s heart, “Hey, stop that, you hear me. Stop that right now.”  
  
“Stop what? I’m doing nothing. Just lying here, letting you take care of me.”  Jensen avoided Jared’s searching look.  
  
“Knock it off, Ackles. I know you too well. You’re still blaming yourself for the attack, aren’t you? How many more times have I got to tell you, Jen? It was those sick bastards who were to blame, not you.”  
  
Jared ran his thumb back and forth over his heart, hoping to soothe Jensen. Trying to make him understand he wasn’t to blame for tonight.  
  
“Come on, Jay, I’m just Will’s type, remember? Pretty and protected.  You were right. He set up that _accident_ to see what the crew and you would do. He must’ve thought his birthday had come early when you all came running.”  There was bitterness in Jensen’s words.  
  
“You’re not protected like some damsel in distress, Jen. Yes, the crew think the world of you and I kinda of like you a little. You heard detective Cately. Will is closeted and repressed as fuck. So yeah, you’re unlucky, you’re his type. But boy did you give him and Andy a nasty surprise.”   
  
Jensen flushed bright red; he still couldn’t understand why Jared thought he was a hero.  He’d barely managed to get away from the two men, and yet everyone thought he was amazing. Yeah, he was so amazing he just wanted to lie here and cry. What a fucking hero!  
  
Jared could see his words weren’t getting through. They could lie here all night and Jensen wouldn’t realize what he’d done.  He sat up slowly and reached for the T-shirt. He could still see Jensen shivering with goose bumps on his arms.  All he could do was keep reassuring him, that he had nothing to be ashamed of. “Come on, Jen, it’s nearly four in the morning. I don’t know about you but I want to get some sleep. Do you want to put these on? You’re shivering.”  
  
Jared asked about the clothes he held, and Jensen nodded.  Once more he slipped his arm behind Jensen and helped him to sit up.  Jensen went to put the T-shirt on but he was exhausted. Without another word Jared took charge, gently putting the T-shirt over his head and pulling it down over his body.  Next came the boxers. With deft sure movements, Jared quickly stripped them off and helped Jensen put on clean ones.  
  
Jensen went to thank Jared for his help, but the look in his eye stopped him. Warm hazel eyes expressed themselves eloquently, silently telling him there was no need for thanks. Jensen smiled, grateful for Jared’s help and understanding. He pushed himself up the bed, sliding under the duvet. As he lay down he sighed. The soft material warmed his body, easing some of the aches and pains.  He watched Jared get undressed, and saw him hesitate when he stripped to his boxers.    
  
Usually they slept naked unless one of them was ill, but he could see Jared was unsure of what he should do. Seeing Jared not know how to behave round him tore into him, hurting him deeply.  
  
Jared paused as he went to take off his boxers. Would Jensen want him lying next to him naked? Should he behave any differently towards him?  He shook himself. No, that would mean they’d won, and he wouldn’t let them do that.  With a decisive movement he pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. He slipped into bed beside Jensen and without hesitating, pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Then Jared curled round him protectively.   
  
He felt Jensen tense, and leant forward kissing the back of his neck lightly.  “Nothing will change the way I feel about you. I don’t give a fuck if those morons thought you were some sort of damsel in distress.  You’ve never needed rescuing; you’re so much stronger than you think.”  
  
Jensen felt the tension drain from his body hearing Jared say that.  He’d been worried that Jared wouldn’t want to be near him after what had happened tonight.  Now he had hope, hope that he could get through this.  Jensen turned over so he was facing Jared and in the early dawn light, he could make out much loved familiar lines.  And he saw dimples appear when Jared smiled at him.  
  
Jensen reached up and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, “So if I’m not a damsel in distress, does that mean you’re no longer my knight in shining armour?” A shy smile lit up his face.  
  
Jared moved closer and stroked Jensen’s face tenderly, “I’ve no intention of hanging up my armour just yet.  I’ll be here with you every step of the way, and I’ll slay any dragons that need slaying, Jensen.  You don’t have to do this alone. Do you understand me?   
  
Jensen’s smile grew broader; he understood what Jared had promised him. He was going to be with him no matter what happened. Jensen gave a jaw cracking yawn as his battered body demanded rest.  He couldn’t fight the pull of sleep any longer. His eyelids closed but he tried to open them.  Will and Andy were still waiting for him in the dark, and he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to face them again.  
  
Jared felt Jensen tense as he fought to stay awake. Jared carried on gently caressing Jensen, holding him close, “It’s ok. Just go to sleep. You’re safe, I promise.”  Finally he felt Jensen relax in his arms and his breathing even out, the pain killers finally doing their work, and letting him get much needed rest. Once more he rested his hand over Jensen’s heart. He would watch over him tonight, and as many nights as it took for Jensen to feel safe again. He would wait patiently but he was certain Jensen would overcome this.   
  
After all, Jensen was no damsel in distress….. he was Jared’s hero.


End file.
